The Devils Moon
by brico978
Summary: Luna left Hells Kitchen when she was 18, wanting nothing more then to get as far away from her broken family as possible. After The Incident she decided it was time to move home. She expected a lot of things to go wrong in her life now that she was home. But she had no idea the Hell an old friend would drag her into after bumping into him one rainy night.
1. Chapter 1

I left Hell's Kitchen and everyone when I was eighteen and never looked back. I never thought much about that shit hole I called home. I moved as far away from them as I could. All the way to California. I went to L.A. with the hopes of being a big star. Let's just say it did not work out too well. By the time I was twenty-five, I was completely broke and my big break had never come.

I had no choice but to move home, but I refused to move back to Hell's Kitchen. So I went to live with my cousin Jer-Jer in Manhattan. She was older than me and working for Wendell Rand at Ran Enterprises. So she was well enough off to have a two bedroom apartment that she was willing to share.

I was living in Manhattan for a few months when my past finally caught up with me one rainy night. An old friend walked into the club I worked in and sucked me back into his crazy ass life.


	2. Chapter 2

I held onto the thin black tray of drinks I had in my hands as if my life depended on it. Which I guess it did. If I dropped these bottles I was bringing over to the V.I.P.'s I would end up owing my sleaze ball boss money. I bobbed and weaved all the bodies who insisted night after night on making my job more difficult.

"Excuse me," I asked politely but like every time I was completely ignored.

The thing that sucked the most about jobs like this is no one gives a fuck about you. Unless they want a drink that is.

"Hey watch it!" I snapped as I tried to pivot out of the way as a man with shoulder length blond hair crashed into me.

I spun my body away from his as I tried to regain my balance. I swooped the tray around at such a fast speed that all the drinks stayed put. My heart sank into my stomach as I watched the bottle of gold-flecked overly priced bottle of complete piss fell to the floor. At the very last second, a hand appeared and caught it.

I let out a massive sigh of relief.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry miss. Did you spill anything? I'll pay for it." The blonde man asked as he frantically looked me over to make sure I was okay.

"It's fine," I answered annoyed before looking to the man who caught the bottle.

To say I was surprised was an understatement. The man was blind. He stood there wearing small circular glasses with a slight red tint to them. His walking stick in one hand the bottle in the other.

"I believe this belongs to you." He said with a perfectly crooked smile as he handed me the bottle.

I took it from him but could not speak as I tried to shake the feeling of Deja vu.

 _"You don't have to come visit me," Matt told me as he fiddles with his walking stick._

 _"I don't have to, I want to," I told him. "Just because your a blind orphan does not mean your no longer my best friend."_

 _"It's just no one ever visits here." He answered the sadness in his voice broke my heart._

 _"You don't need to worry, you can't get rid of me," I told him._

 _I reached over and pulled him into a hug. We held onto each other for a few second when the Headmistress came in scaring the shit out of me._

 _"No touching!" She yelled causing me to fall out of my chair._

 _Before my ass could touch the cold floor Matt reached out and grabbed my hand stopping me just in time._

 _Once I was steady he let me go._

 _"You know you have great reflexes for a blind kid," I told him causing him to chuckle._

 _"Luna it's time for you to leave." Headmistress Parker said to me._

 _"Why, visiting hours aren't over yet?" I asked annoyed._

 _"Matthew has another visitor." She answered flatly._

 _"Who?" Matt asked._

 _"Hello, Matthew my names Stick." The old blind man said to Matt as I was pushed out by Parker._

"You know you have great reflexes for a blind guy," I said to him.

"Wow! I know I almost spilled your drinks on you but you don't need to be rude." The blonde man said to me but the only thing I could focus on was the slight chuckle that escaped the blind man's mouth.

I looked at him for one-second longer as I tried to remember every detail about my old friend.

"Matt?" I asked when I was almost convinced that the man in front of me was my oldest and dearest friend.

I watched as he tilted his head to the side like he was trying to listen to my voice more closely, and I was now one hundred percent sure who it was.

"Lune, is that you?" He asked when he realized who I was.

"Wait do you know her?" The blonde man asked and for the first time, i realized the two of them were together.

"Yeah, were old friends," Matt answered.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you since, what? Since we were eighteen?" He asked.

"Well technically you haven't seen me since you were nine, but yeah it has been that long," I answered causing his friend to make a worried face, but Matt laughed instead.

When he stopped laughing he handed me back the bottle.

"You didn't answer my question." He stated, nothing ever got past Matt.

"You know, I'm managing," I answered as I looked over his shoulder at the annoyed table still waiting for their drinks.

"How about you, taking the world by storm yet?" I asked him.

"I actually just started at Columbia Law School." He answered and I had to say I was not surprised.

Once Matt set his mind to something there was no stopping him and being a Lawer was something he always wanted to do for some strange reason.

The blonde man who was now standing behind me cleared his throat getting our attention.

"Yes, this is Foggy. He's a friend from School." Matt told me.

"Nice to meet you," Foggy said as he held out his hand to me.

I looked down to the tray I was still holding and he quickly withdrew it.

"Sorry about that, you know, almost spilling all that on you." He said to me.

"Sorry for yelling at you," I replied.

"So you're going to be a lawyer too?" I asked him.

"One-day that's the dream." He answered.

"Great, well now I'll have two people I can call when I get in trouble," I said with a smile.

"Still causing all sorts of trouble?" Matt asked me.

"Well, you know me, always stepping in some sort of shit," I answered.

"Hey, where the hell are our drinks?" One of the men from the table I was supposed to be serving yelled out.

"Shit," I mumbled.

"Well, it seems like we are taking up to much of your valuable time," Matt said as he stepped out of the way so I could walk around him.

"What time do you get off?" Foggy asked.

"In an hour?" I answered as I could not help but smile at him.

He seemed extremely happy and his aura kinda rubbed off on you.

"Great, we'll be here. We'll have some drinks. Get to know each other. I can't wait to hear what kind of stories you have about a young Matt." He said.

"Sounds like a plan," I said before walking off to my table.

I could not believe I had bumped into Matt. Well, technically his friend but still it had been years since I talked to him. We kept in touch for a while once I moved away but after my life started to go to shit in L.A. I was impressed so I cut off all contact with my one and only real friend. A few minutes ago I could not wait for my shift to end so I could get the hell out of here. But now I could not wait for my shift to end so I could catch up with Matt, and get to know his new friend.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you're telling me, not only are you good looking and smart, you're a hero two?" Foggy asked after Matt told him how he lost his eyesight.

"I can't believe you have known him for five months and never told him you lost your eyesight-saving a little old man," I said to him.

I was there that day. We were walking home from school when an elderly man stepped out in the street. A Rand Oil & Chemical truck came speeding towards him. We both saw what was about to happen. The only difference was I froze, he did not. He was so selfless even back then and it cost him his eyesight.

"So did you two ever?" Foggy asked with a devilish smile.

"Eww!" I replied almost spitting out my drink.

"Thanks, tell me how you really feel," Matt replied.

"No, shut up," I said to Matt then looked back to Foggy.

"What I meant was I can not remember a day in my life were Matt was not there. He's my brother from another mother." I said laughing at my own joke.

I was so dizzy from the drinks I almost fell out of my chair.

"Holy shit, are you okay?" Foggy asks as Matt laughed at me.

"Thanks, Matt," I said sarcastically as Foggy helped me up.

"Please, you would do the same if it was me." He responded.

"Do you really think I would laugh at a blind man falling over?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I do." He answered.

"Your right, I would, because that would be hilarious," I told him before finishing my drink.

"Did he ever tell you about Ruth?" I asked him.

"No. Who is Ruth?" Foggy asked with a smile.

I looked over to Matt and he was already blushing.

"Well, there was this girl Ruth who went to school with us and Matt was in love with her. He was super upset when he had to move away because he was never going to see her again. Some being the best wingman ever set up a date for the two. The only problem was that meant I had to sneak him out after curfew from the orphanage." I told him.

"I don't know how I let you talk me into sneaking out." He replied.

"Because you can never say no to me Duck." I teased him.

Foggy choked on his drink for a second before regaining himself.

"Duck?" He asked.

"We used to be best with Friends. I don't know who started it but one day we started calling each other chick and duck." Matt told him.

"You started it. Remember that creepy kid called me chicky and I got mad. You kept it going for weeks. So whenever you called me chick I called you duck." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Whatever happened to that kid?" Matt asked.

"I think he's in rehab now," I answered.

"So what happened with Ruth?" Foggy asked.

"Oh yeah. So I hid under his bed until everyone was asleep. Then we set up a fake pillow body and I helped him sneak out of the building. It was actually a lot easier than we thought it would be. So we went down to a party this kid I was seeing was having and he met up with Ruth. Well, some how the Headmistress found out he was gone and where we were." I told him.

"Yeah, she showed up to the party and dragged me out by my ear. It was the worst night ever." Matt finished for me.

"Yeah not before you got your first kiss though." I reminded him.

"Yeah, i guess if you look at it that way it was not a total fail, but also Ruth never talked to me again." He reminded me.

"Whatever, you had fun for the first time in forever," I responded.

The song changed and Tik Tok by Ke$ha came on and I instantly became pumped.

"I love this song!" I yelled as I jumped up and ran away from the table.

I ran over to the stage and jumped onto the little table next to Tom who was the DJ. We were cool so I knew he wouldn't care if I was up here. I started to dance around to the beat, earning a smile from him.

I enjoyed myself as I just moved around without a care in the world.

The song was almost over a man walked over to me and started to dance with me. I pulled away from him and tried to continue dancing a few feet away from him but he followed me over. He tried to wrap his arms around me and I quickly pushed him away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I yelled at him.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. We're just having fun." He said to me as he tried to grab me again.

"I said don't fucking touch me!" I yelled as I slapped his hand away.

"Is there a problem here," Matt said.

I turned to see him and Foggy had walked over and joined the conversation.

"There doesn't have to be." The man said to them.

"Well, our friend does not seem to enjoy your presence," Foggy said to him.

"She's with you?" The man asked as he looked over Foggy not believing him.

"Yes, she is," Matt answered.

"Well, that explains it. Your old man is blind. Well, buddy let me help you out here. If you don't want men hitting on your girl don't let her dress luck a slut and dance like a whore." He told him referring to the white slutty uniform my boss made us all wear.

"What the fuck did you just say?" I yelled at him.

"Oh please you were begging for it, and your poor old man does not even know it." He responded.

I snapped, I could not stand people like him. I elbowed him in the stomach and then grabbed his head slamming it into the DJ table. He screamed out as he grabbed hold of his bleeding four head.

"You bitch!" He yelled.

The music stopped and the club fell almost silent as everyone watched what just happened.

"What is going on here?" My boss yelled as he ran over to us.

"Just teaching this guy to keep his hands to himself," I answered.

"She attacked me." The man told him. "I want her fired." He told my boss.

"You can't be serious, I'm not even working," I told my boss.

"I don't tolerate behavior like this." My boss started to say and I could not believe what I was hearing.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," I said to him.

"I'm sorry but you're fired." He told me.

"You know what, thank you. I don't need this shiny fucking job anyway. Oh and just so you know Cristy is only seventeen and she has herpes." I told him pointing to the underage bartender he had been sleeping with.

"Let's get the hell out of here," I told Foggy and Matt.

The three of us walked outside and the two of them waited with me until my cab got there.

"Thanks guys for waiting for me," I said before getting back into the car.

"It's no problem at all," Matt answered.

I got into the cab and drove off to my cousin's house, dreading having to tell her I got fired again. Also dreading the fact that I would probably never hear from Matt or Foggy ever again. They had their shit together and were going to be lawyers like my cousin. Why would they ever want to hang out with a crazy ass mess like me ever again?


	4. Chapter 4

Foggy and I saw Luna to her taxi before heading out ourselves. I had to admit she was the same free spirit I remember. Even though I could have done without her getting drunk and starting a bar fight. She definitely always had a temper. Even that couldn't be blamed on her. Not when you have parents like hers. Even with everything she went through she turned out to be one of the most caring and companionate people I ever met.

She was the only true friend I had growing up. She stuck by me when most abandoned me after the accident. She was the only kid who stuck by me after my father died and I went to live at the orphanage.

"She was so hot. She was so hot!" Foggy said as he grabbed hold of my shirt pulling me out of my train of thought.

"Who?" I asked confused by his excitement.

"Who? Who? Luna, she's super-hot. And all those tattoos, sexy." He said.

"Luna's not hot," I answered.

"Yeah, she is. What do you think she looks like?" He asked me.

"I don't know, pig tails, braces, and clothes two sizes too large," I answered as I thought about the last time I actually saw her.

"Try tall, tan, curvy, tattooed and so hot." He told me as he became extremely excited about Luna.

"I'll have to take your word for it," I told him.

The rest of the walk back to campus consisted of drinking jokes and stumbling around in the street. I vaguely remember something about avocados at law.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're late." Jar - Jar's voice said the second I walked into the door.

I rolled my eyes knowing she waited up for me like I was a child.

"I was out," I answered as I tossed my purse down.

"I know you were out. You were supposed to be home three hours and twenty-seven minutes ago." She responded.

Only she would keep track how late someone was by the minutes.

"Seriously, what are you, my mom?" I asked her.

"No, but if you don't want to go live with her you need to follow my rules. And you know if you're not coming straight home you need to call me." She snapped at me.

"I ran into an old friend and lost track of time. You need to chill." I snapped back.

"An old friend, like from L.A?" She asked suddenly more concerned with my tardiness.

"No, no one like that. DO you remember Matt Murdock from Hell's Kitchen?" I asked her.

"Your friend who went blind?" She asked.

"Yeah him," I answered.

"Vaguely. How is he doing?" She asked trying to act interested.

"Good, he's going to law school," I told her.

This actually got her attention.

"Really? She asked. "Go to bed, don't be late again." She told me.

"Well, you won't have to worry about it anymore," I told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked turning back to look at me.

"Well, I kinda sorta got fired," I told her.

"Not again, Luna!" She yelled at me.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" I yelled back.

"It's never your fault. You have only been back a few months and have quit three jobs and been fired from five." She reminded me.

"I know and I'm sorry but he deserved it," I told her.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"Just taught a guy how to keep his hands to himself," I answered.

"You know I'm not going to law school to solely keep you out of jail. I don't have time for this. I need to be up in four hours for an exam." She said before walking into her room.

"No one told you to wait up for me!" I yelled before slamming my door shut behind me.

I plopped down on my bed not even bothering to undress. I knew I had fucked up I did not need Jar reminding me. I would probably never hear from Matt again. He probably thinks I'm one crazy bitch. Which I guess is true.


	6. Chapter 6

My alarm blaring the next morning woke me up reluctantly. I tried my best to ignore it. I pulled my pillow over my head trying to drown out the horrible noise. Nothing worked the blaring alarm rang through my head. A head ach was an understatement. I literally felt like my head was going to explode.

I threw the pillow at the alarm hoping it would magically shot it off. All it did was knock it on the floor even farther away from me.

"Fuck!" I yelled and instantly regretted it as it felt like I just stuck an ice pick through my eye.

I whipped the blanket off me and forced myself to roll off the bed literally landing on the floor next to the alarm with a loud and hard thud. I laid there for a second staring at the damn alarm clock before hitting the off button.

I could not help but groan as I pushed my hung over ass up off the ground. I looked down at myself and was disgusted that I ever let myself dress like this for a few bucks.

I looked at my phone that I had forgotten to plug in. it was at twenty-six percent. I quickly plugged it in and ran or hobbled to the shower. I only had forty-five minutes to make it to the dinner. I stripped down letting my clothes land where they fell and stepped into the steaming shower. Jar would always yell at me for steaming up the bathroom. Luckily for me, she was already gone. I needed a nice scalding hot shower.

Unfortunately, I did not have the time to enjoy it as I needed to get this done fast. I quickly washed my hair and body and jumped out of the shower. I had not grabbed a towel so I had to Indore the cold air as I made my way back to my room.

I pulled on my underwear not even bothering to search for a towel to dry off with.

I wiggled my fat ass up into my black jeans and sucked it in as I forced them closed. I really needed to save some money so I could buy clothes that fit.

I then pulled a white tea over my head. I grabbed my hair brush off the dresser and quickly brushed out the notes from the night before. I would just have to let that shit air dry and hope for the best. I had no time what so ever to do my hair. I quickly put on socks and my coffee black sneakers and headed for the door. I grabbed my black leather jacket throwing it on as I raced out the door. I knew it wouldn't take long to hail a cab but I really did not have the money to pay so I decided the best way to get there would be to run. So I took off down the street, my body fought against me the entire way. Begging me to slow the fuck down before either my head explodes or I puke all over the sidewalk. Whichever came first, but I refused to let up. It would only take about another five minutes for me to get there if I kept up this pace. So I pushed on.

I arrived there right when I thought I would. I took a second to catch my breath then strolled in trying to pretend like I was not very much hung over from the night before.

I made it all the way into the kitchen before anyone noticed me.

"You're late." My boss said to me when I was tying my apron around my waist.

"Only five minutes," I said to her hoping she would understand.

"It's the fifth time this month you have only been five minutes late." She reminded me.

"I know I'm sorry. I could not catch a cap and had to run here." I told her.

"Look, Luna, I like you. You're a good kid I can tell but you can't keep being late. The others don't like having to pick up your slack." She told me.

I looked right over to Sara who I knew she was talking about. She had it out for me the second I started working here. I had no idea why. There was no real reason I just think she's a bitch who does not like being the second prettiest in the room.

"It won't happen again," I told her as I grabbed my note pad and pen and quickly made my way over to section.

"Look who finally showed up," Sara said as I walked past her.

"Go to hell," I said with a smile as I continued past her to the family who was sitting in one of my booths.

I stood there for a second looking at the cute family who sat in front of me. The father was a large man with a short shaved hair but and strong jaw line. He sat there with a soft smile on his hard face as he joked around with his little girl who looked just like his pregnant wife with their light skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. The three of them smiling at each other happily not even realizing I was standing there. There was something very attractive about this man which let me know he was trouble. If I was attracted to him it was guaranteed he was a manic. They always ended up being insane. I have horrible taste in men.

"Hello, my name is Luna and I will be your waitress this morning. Is there anything I can get you started with?" I asked them with a fake smile on my face.

The two parents looked up at me as the little girl continued to color.

"Yeah, can I have a coffee, black." The man said to me in an incredibly raspy, sexy voice.

I took my eyes from him and looked to his wife.

"And for you?" I asked.

I could not help but notice the quick she looked me over real quick before deciding I was not a threat.

The confidence from he let me know that the love they had was real. I could not help but smile knowing that at least someone is able to find true love in this shit hole.

"I'll have a glass of OJ no ice and a milk for our daughter." She answered.

"I'll be right back with your drinks," I said before walking off.

The rest of the day went by with no excitement. The cute little family was the highlight of my shift. Everyone else was a bunch of assholes.

Eight hours later my shift was over and I was tired. I put my work shit in my little locker and quickly made my way outside. Once out in the cold air, I looked at my phone to see I had a missed call. The message was from Duck.

I could not help but smile as I opened up the message. I was really not expecting to ever hear from him again.

"Just checking in on how you're feeling. Foggy and I had fun last night. We should get together soon." He said.

It was short and to the point. I wasted no time calling him back.

"I don't remember giving you my number," I said to him the second he answered.

"You probably don't remember a lot of things from last night." He responded.

"Well, that's how I know I had a great time. But your right it has been too long we def need to get together again. And feel free to bring Foggy has a right." I told him.

"Will do. But I got to go get to class. I'll call you soon." He said before hanging up.

I put my phone in my pocket and headed home with a smile on my face. I may just get the chance at having some real friends here. That is if I don't fuck it up like I fuck everything else up.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, are you ever going to tell me what's up with all those tattoos?" Foggy asked me as we sat at the bar waiting for Matt to show up.

It was Friday night and it was a tradition for the three of us to go out and get drinks every Friday. We would hang out and just catch up on what was going on in each other's lives.

We had been going strong for three years now. Every Friday no matter what exams the two of these losers had. I would even take off work which would cut my tips to shit considering we were the busiest on Fridays.

But something had changed. The last two Fridays Matt had been a no-show. It looked like it was the same tonight as he was already an hour late.

"I already told you, just one-year long mistake," I answered his question about my tattoos being unable to tell him the truth.

"Oh, come on they have to mean something." He said to me.

"They do, but like I told you before I don't want to talk about it!" I snapped at him.

"Well sorry for being curious. If you don't want people to ask you about them maybe you should get them removed!" He snapped back at me.

"I'm sorry Foggy I don't mean to yell at you. I'm just pissed off. He's not coming again. What the hell is going on with him?" I asked Foggy knowing he would know.

"He's just busy I guess." He answered, and it was obvious he was trying to hide something by the way he looked at his hands as he spoke.

"Stop lying to me. He's never been too busy before. What's actually going on?" I asked him.

"He met a girl." He said after a few seconds of pause when he thought over whether to tell me or not.

"Wait are you telling me he is blowing us off for some pussy?" I snapped.

"I don't know, I think he really likes this girl." He told me.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Electra, he met her at a party we crashed hoping to mingle with the wealthy. You know make some future contacts." He told me.

"So, she's rich?" I asked.

"I guess. I didn't get to meet her." He told me.

"Well, that's got to change. If this girl thinks she can weasel her way into Matt's life and steal him from us without even meeting us she's out of her mind." I said as I finished my drink and got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Foggy asked as I got up and walked away from the table.

"I'm going to find Matt," I called back.

"But we don't know where he is," Foggy said as he followed me.

"Not yet," I answered as the two of us walked out of the overcrowded bar.

I walked outside and took a deep breath of the cool night air as I took in my surroundings. I concentrated on everything that was around me. I took in the lights from the buildings and cars that shown bright against the darkness of the night. I looked at everything around me until all the light started to blend into bright long lines that shone brighter than any city light. The streams of light started to pulse as if they had a heartbeat until the city noise of people, cars, plans and all the busy bustle of a city blends into one cohesive sound that beat as one with the bright streams of light.

There was nothing around me just the outline of buildings and people who looked more like ghosts and blueprints of buildings like anything concrete. I concentrated on the one thing in the world I wanted to find, Matt. The lines all pulsed a little faster for a few seconds before they started one by one to fade away until only one bright red one remained. Matts energy, his lifeline.

"Luna, what are you looking at?" Foggy asked as he grabbed my arm pulling me out of my concentrating.

"Just thinking," I answered.

"You were just standing there looking around. I called out to you multiple times. Are you okay?" He asked me as he looked at me concerned.

"I know where he is," I told him as I hailed a cab.

"Wait how?" He asked as he climbed into the back of the cab behind me.

"Where else would a super-rich bitch take a date, she is trying to impress?" I asked him even though I knew he would not know the answer.

"Do you think I would know where the rich and famous hang out?" He answered my question with one of his own.

"Per Se," I answered him.

"Per what? What are you trying to say to me?" He asked again.

"Per Se. It's a Michelin star restaurant in Manhattan." I told him.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked us.

"Per Se," I answered him causing him to give us a strange look in his rearview mirror.

"I don't need your condescending eyeballs looking at me, just drive me to Per Se and keep your eyes on the road!" I snapped at him.

He quickly turned his eyes back to the road and started to drive off. It was obvious by his tense shoulders that he wanted to get us out of his cab as quickly as possible.

"Why are you so sure that they will be there?" Foggy asked me.

"Just a guess, its where all the rich like to waste their money," I told him with a little bit too much bitterness in my voice.

"You really have a problem with rich people, huh?" Foggy asked me.

"Not the people, just the thought of someone being able to be out there waste their money on things they don't need when there are people who have nothing," I answered him as I played with my fingers.

"We're here." The driver said ending our conversation.

"Keep the change," I said as I threw a few crumpled-up bills at him and climbed out of the cab followed by Foggy.

I stood there looking at the building and was now one hundred percent sure that Matt was inside. I started to walk forward but Foggy grabbed my arm stopping me before I could reach the doors.

"They're not going to let us in there," Foggy said as he looked around at him much richer, finer dressed people around us.

"Like hell they won't," I responded before stomping inside followed by Foggy.

"Can I help you?" The man standing there asked us as we stood in front of his little desk thing.

"No, we're just looking for a friend," I responded as I tried to look past him and into the restaurant.

"Are you sure you're in the right place?" He asked as he looked form me to Foggy who was trying to avoid eye contact.

I had never seen him so nervous and it was really irritating. I could use Foggy's knack for being able to talk his way into and out of every situation.

"Yes, I'm sure. Matt Murdock and Elektra." I told him hoping that I remembered the name correctly.

"Miss Natchios specifically asked to not be disturbed. I'm going to have to ask the two of you to leave." He told us.

"Of course, she did," I mumbled out.

"Let's just leave," Foggy said as he tried to pull me back out the way we came.

"Enough of this," I said as I pushed my way past the man, knocking him to the floor.

I could hear people yelling at me and Foggy who was apologizing as he ran after me.

"Luna what the hell, you're going to get us arrested and I can't get arrested. I want to be a lawyer." He told me.

"Then leave. No one forced you to be here." I told him as I continued forward until my eyes landed on the two of them.

Matt sat there still as if he was trying to listen to the commotion, but Elektra sat there with her glass of wine smiling as if she did not have a care in the world. She was gorgeous, I had to give that to Matt. If he wasn't blind I would understand why he kept blowing us off. Any man would sell there should to be with that tall, skinny perfect brunet but what was Matts excuse. Yeah, she was rich, but he never cared about that before.

"Is something wrong?" I heard her ask him in a sexy ass accent that just made me hate her even more.

"I'm sorry." He said to her just as we reached the table.

He dropped his head into his hands and she turned to look at the two of us standing in front of her.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked obviously picking up on I was the reason Matt was upset.

"I'm Luna, this is Foggy and where Matts friends. The ones he keeps blowing off to come eat fancy ass food with you. You don't even like lobster." I said to Matt as I looked at the barely eaten shellfish sitting on his plate.

"These are your friends?" She asked him as if she could not believe what I was saying.

"Yes." He answered as if he was ashamed of us with only made me angrier.

"Well, I just figured it was time we should meet you considering you're so important to Matt that he would continuously blow us off. Now I understand, she's hot and rich. Nice catch Matt." I told him.

"It's not like that." He answered speaking to me for the first time.

"I'm so sorry Miss." The staff said as they ran up to the table with security.

"No need, their friends of my date. Why don't you pull up two chairs for them?" She said as she was trying to fake being nice to us.

"Yes, mam." He responded while snapping his fingers causing two men to hurry over with extra chairs as if they were just standing around waiting for her to demand something of them.

"Thank you," I said to the one who placed a chair down near me.

"We should just go," Foggy said as he looked form Matt to me.

"No, you should sit." I told him as I grabbed a menu from the empty table next to us."

"You're paying right?" I asked her.

"Of course." She answered with the biggest fake ass smile on her face.

I looked over the menu realizing I could not really order anything it was a tasting menu.

"If you need help reading that…." She started but I quickly cut her off.

"What makes you think I can't read French?" I asked her as I handed the menu back to the water.

"Je voudrais que le menu de dégustation du chef jumelé avec une bouteille de l'Hermitage 1978." I said to him before she had the chance to respond.

"When did you learn French?" Matt asked talking to me for the first time since I got here.

"I picked up a few things when I was away," I answered.

"That's a two-thousand-dollar bottle of wine." The waiter said to me as if I did not already know that.

"I'm aware. That's all right Elektra, I mean you can afford it." I said to her challenging her.

"That's fine, bring the lady what she wants." She responded as she swirled her own glass of wine in her hands.

"So how long have you two known Matt?" She asked after the waiter walked away.

"My entire life, I can't remember a time when he wasn't around," I told her causing Matt to smile slightly at all the memories.

Elektra tensed as she noticed the little smirk as well. It obviously made her jealous and I could not help but feel a little joy from it. Not that she had anything to be jealous about. Matts and my relationship were not like that. Joy just from the fact that a girl like her could be jealous of someone like me.

"And you." She asked Foggy.

"We met a few months back. It was the first day of college, we met in the dorms. I got lucky with Matt being my roommate I was really worried I was going to be paired with a psychopath." He answered her, and Matt laughed in response.

"He really was convinced he was going to get a roommate who was going to kill him in his sleep," Matt told her through his laughter.

"Well you never know in this city, people be crazy," Foggy said through his own laughter.

I looked right up to Elektra getting that crazed feeling from her and was not surprised to see her looking right back at me. You know what they say crazy knows crazy.

"So, did the two of you ever, you know?" She asked Matt and me.

"Why would that make you uncomfortable?" I asked her right back not answering her question at all.

"No, we never did. Sorry about Luna she can be…" Matt started but seemed to be lost on the word he wanted to use to describe me.

"Amazing." I finished for him.

"Violent." Foggy added on causing me to stick out my tongue at him.

"Protective." Matt finally finished.

"So never?" She asked again as if she did not believe what Matt had just told her.

"Never, were closer than that. Then any hookup, where family." I told her with a smile that told her everything I could not say in front of Matt.

That she would not take him away from me. Matt, Foggy and Jeri where the only people I had in my life and no one would take them away from me, ever.

"Thank you for the meal, but I think it's time we get going," I said to Elektra as I stood up from the table.

"Let me walk you out," Elektra said as she stood up to follow me and I could not help but wonder what her game plan was here.

"Elektra," Matt said as if he was worried about what she was going to do to us.

"I just want to make sure your friends make it safely into a cab." She responded to him with a huge fake grin on her face.

Once outside she haled a cab Foggy quickly jumped in and drove off obviously wanting out of this situation more than I had realized. I was about to raise my hand to grab my own ride when I was stopped by Elektra who grabbed my wrist and stopped me from raising it any further. I looked at her for a second before pulling my arm from her grasp.

"I know what you're trying to do?" She said to me in her accent that made everything she said sound more sophisticated than the rest of us.

"And what exactly is that?" I asked challenging her letting her know I was not going to back down.

She did not scare me, no one did. Not anymore.

"Your jealous and you're trying to tear Matt and me apart." She said to me.

I could not help but laugh at her.

"Of course, that's what you think," I said to her as I rolled my eyes.

"If not why show up the way you did?" She asked right back.

"I just wanted to meet the girl Matt had been blowing us off for and let her know to be careful," I answered.

"Careful of what?" She asked back as she squinted her eyes a little in annoyance.

"Of hurting him. He's a nice guy, too nice. He's kind, forgiving and trusting." I said.

"You say that as if it's a terrible thing." She responded.

"It is when he places his trust in a pretty rich girl who thinks it fun to slum it for a little while," I told her.

"That's not what's happening here." She replied.

"Maybe not, but if it is and you hurt him I will hurt you," I told her causing her to chuckle.

"You think it's funny now, but trust me you don't want to hurt my family and Matt is my family," I said to her as I took a step closer letting her know she did not intimidate me.

"Well, then I guess we're not going to be besties." She said as if she was taunting me.

"Not a chance in hell," I told her as I raised my hand causing a cab to pull over.

I got in without looking back at her as I told the cab driver where I was heading. As I drove home I could not help but think about the weird feeling I got from Elektra. Something about her was unnerving. There was just an energy about her that made me uneasy, something that screamed danger, danger. I did not like her, I could only hope that one-day Matt would see it too.


	8. Chapter 8

A few months had past and Foggy and I had gotten a lot closer. We spent almost all our free time together. He was my only friend, unfortunately, Matt had become more distant as he became closer to Elektra. According to Foggy he had even been missing classes as he was too busy running around the world with her. It was our typical Friday night at the bar we were about five bears in catching up on everything that has happened in the last week. Foggy life was a lot more interesting than mine. He was going to school and taking interviews for an internship at fancy ass law firms. While I just got fired from another job at another shitty ass bar. I was starting to think maybe I should just get a job here.

"You should really think about going to school," Foggy said to me as he leaned his head on his hands that were placed on the bar.

"For what? What could I…what could I…What where we talking about?" I asked I was having a challenging time keeping my thoughts straight.

"I don't know." He replied as we stared at each other for a few seconds before both breaking into a loud laugh that caused a few people to glare at us.

"What you looking at!" I yelled at the group who was looking at us.

"Shh…" Foggy hissed at me as he looked at him to the other people.

"Sorry, my friend is a little angry." He says to them.

I roll my eyes at him as I slam my fist into his arm.

"Owww, I take it back she's really angry, all the time." He corrects himself before laughing at his own joke.

"I hate you Foggy," I say as I take a shot of some brown liquor that the bartender handed to me.

"No, you don't you love me. I'm your only friend." He replied.

"I love…no…one," I said to him as I slurred my words a little in response.

"Matt." He said causing me to let out a loud sigh of annoyance.

"No, not even him. He's too busy rubbing elbows with the rich and important. He can't even meet us for drinks. Screw him." I snapped at Foggy.

"No, it's Matt," Foggy said as he pointed behind me.

I quickly turned around in my chair and almost fell over in the process. Once I steadied myself I looked towards the door to see that he was standing there. He was in the doorway looking in our direction. He did not have on his glasses which made me think he must have lost them. He never didn't have them on, not since we were kids. He looked really upset, his eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying.

I could see that his knuckles were bruised and even a little bloody as if he had gotten into a fight. I could not help but wonder who would have started a fight with a blind man because Matt sure wasn't the violent type.

"Hey, Matts here!" Foggy yelled out in excitement being way to intoxicated to register Matts physical and emotional state, but not me. I felt completely sober now and fully aware of my friend's needs.

"Foggy calm down. Matt doesn't want to deal with your drunk ass. Why don't you come have a drink?" I said to him considering he was still standing near the doorway.

I could visibly see him let out a large exhale. A sigh of relief when I did not drill him on where he has been. When I did not yell at him for abandoning us for that bitch.

"What are we having?" Matt asked as he sat down on the empty stool next to us.

"Cheap, and disgusting, like always," I said as I handed him a beer.

I could not help but hold onto the bottle for a few seconds longer than I normally would as I examined his knuckles. He seemed to notice as he quickly pulled away and pulled down his sleeves as he tried to hide his hands from view. I was left sitting there wondering how he knew what I was looking at. He was really the most observant blind person in the entire world.

"Well not like always. Not for Matt." Foggy said just as Matt was about to take his first sip.

I turned to look at Foggy whose whole demeanor had seemed to change.

"He has been hanging out with them… with the rich and famous. He has been drinking the good stuff while we sat here every week drinking this shit!" He yelled as he stood up and almost fell over, his head obviously spinning.

"Hey lay off Foggy!" I snapped back.

"No, he's right. I should have been around more. I just got so swept up in it all. In her." He said as if he wanted to say more but could not get the words to form.

"You love her, love makes you do stupid things. Trust me I know, I have been there and done that. And Foggy you don't need to be given him shit for it." I told him hating how quickly I always come to his aid even when I want to yell at him and tell him how much he hurt me.

None of that mattered though because something was very wrong with him and I needed to know what, so I could fix it.

"Okay, okay…are we ever going to actually get to have a real conversation with Electra?" Foggy asked him as he attempted to be nicer.

"No," Matt answered before finally taking a swig of his beer.

"Why what happened?" I asked him hoping that he had left her.

"She left." He answered in a very hushed voice.

"Oh, shit that sucks," Foggy said being totally inconsiderate.

"So, you decided to punch the wall?" I could not help but ask him needing to know what happened to his hands.

"Yeah, it been a rough night." He responded before drinking some more.

"Well, then it's time for more drinks and less punching shit," I told him causing him to chuckle.

"The three amigos are back together." Foggy suddenly shouted out before pulling the two of us into a hug.

"The three amigos?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, people call us that," Foggy replied.

"No one calls us that," I responded before laughing all my own.

"Were more like the three stooges." I added on causing the others to laugh as well.

"It's great to have you back," Foggy said to Matt.

"It's great to be back," Matt replied to him as we all broke apart and went back to our drinks.


	9. Chapter 9

Six Years Latter

I stood atop the shipping containers listing to the conversation as I decided how to make my first move. I listened as the girls yelled for help and the man responded by yelling back at them in Russian. For a quick second, I wished that Luna was here as she seemed to know every langue ever. As quickly as the thought came I pushed it aside. I would not want to put her in this kind of danger. If I wanted to run around and get shot at that was my prerogative. No one else had to get involved.

"Scream all you want. No one gives a shit about you down here!" One of the men yelled at them before laughing in their face.

I could not stand to listen to these men torment these women any longer, so I jumped down behind the man causing all the girls who could obviously see me to start screaming. I quickly punched the man before he even had a chance to get a good look at me. He fell to the ground and I could hear something heavy and mettle fall to the ground along with him.

One of the other men started to yell in Russian as he ran towards me. He swung at me a little too slowly. I was able to duck under his punch and hit him in the throat on my way back up, causing him fall to the ground like his friend. Others started to run at me as if I had hit hornets next and all the pests were coming to get me. The first one to reach me tried to punch me and I easily grabbed his arm twisting it as I spun away from him. He was now opened to me, so I hit him in the face, throat, then chest as I held him in place. With his chest wide open as I held one arm away from me. I tried to hit him again, but he managed to knee me in the gut.

I fell to my knees as I was unable to catch my breath. While I was down he tried to hit me again, but I blocked both punches and got him in the back by punching him in the groin. He started to stagger as he was knocked off balance by my attack. I used that to my advantage and stood up, grabbing both of his arms and pushed him away from me. I punched him in the face then kicked him sending him flying back into the door of the fruit container. He quickly regained himself this time and ran at me again, but I grabbed his shoulders and kneed him repeatedly in the stomach until he was unable to breathe. I then grabbed hold of him and flipped him over onto his back.

The first man had gotten up again and ran over to me. He swung at me, but I was fast enough to block him. He tried again and this time his punch landed on the side of my face sending a wave of pain through my jaw. I grabbed hold of his arms and kneed him twice before letting go and punching him again. He tried to tackle me, but I used his own momentum to throw him to the ground, again. He tried to kick out my legs from where he laid on the ground, but I easily jumped over, spinning around as I did and landed a kick on his face. He still was not giving up and I had to give it to him he had fight in him. He tried to kick me again this time I responded by landing a knee onto his face. I could hear and feel his nose crush under me. At the same moment, he screamed out I heard a gun cock in the distance. I looked in the direction of the noise and was able to roll out of the way at the last second. The girls started to yell out again at the sound of gunshots. I rolled again and again as he continued to shoot at me and picked up the bar which I just realized was a taser in the process then ran behind one of the containers. I quickly jumped up and climbed up the container leaping from one side to another. I could hear the first man I hit getting up as the girls continued to yell and cry. He continued to walk over to where I disappeared. He was breathing heavily obviously very nervous. I ran behind him and he must have heard me because he turned and shot in my direction. While he was panicking I lowered myself and threw the weapon at him. It bounced off the shipping container and hit him knocking him down.

I walked over to him and picked it up again on my way. Then threw it at the Russian who was still sitting in a chair eating a ham sandwich. It hit him in the face and he fell over into the water that was behind him. The girls continued to scream out obviously not understanding that I was not going to hurt them.

"Head towards 48th. Stay in the lights. Flag down the first officer you see." I told them but none of them moved.

"Now!" I yelled slamming my fist into the door causing them to scream and run off.

As they ran off I could hear a gun cock only giving me seconds to run off before the bullets started to fly again. I flipped over knocking the gun from his hands before he could shoot one of the girls. I punched him in the face causing him to grunt in response. I hit him repeatedly to many times to count. Until his unconscious body was lying in a pool of his own blood.

On my way home I listened to the police scanners until I heard what I wanted. The girls had been found and they were safe now. No one would be able to hurt them again.


	10. Chapter 10

I was lying in bed trying to get some rest when the female automated voice of my phone alerted me to the fact that Foggy was calling. I forced myself out of bed and grabbed my phone.

"Yeah. Yep." I said as I talked to my phone as if it could hear me.

"Hello," I said when I answered the call.

"Good morning sunshine." Foggy responded on the other side.

"What time is it?" I asked hearing the happy tone of his voice.

"Half past get the hell up. Let's go. We gotta meet the real estate agent in 45." He reminded me.

I could not help but groan in response to the fact that I would have to get up and go out today. When I wanted more than anything just to climb back into bed.

"What was that? Was that a moan? Do you have someone in bed with you? Is it Luna? I'm still holding out for you two crazy kids. Never mind I don't wanna hear about it. No, I do wanna hear about it!" He said in excitement as he rambled on again about how he wanted me and Luna to hook up.

I forced myself up out of bed and tried to push the thought of Luna out of my head. Foggy just does not seem to understand that were not like that. She's family.

"Violent," I responded with a joke knowing the more I tried to fight him on it the more he would push.

"I believe that. I got to get the blind thing going. It's so unfair. Oh hey! Real estate agent, not your type. Very homely. Might be genetic. No need to be charming. And she kinda told me she thinks blind people are "Gods mistake." He told me leaving me wondering why he was even talking about this.

"That's a horrible thing to say Foggy," I told him.

"I know! I gotta go bribe a cop." He told me causing me to grin slightly.

"Ahh, Foggy," I said in a tone that let him know bringing a cop was not okay.

"Kidding, NSA, if your listening. But seriously, yeah, I gotta go bribe a cop." He said to me and quickly hung up the phone before I could protest any further.


	11. Chapter 11

"Why am I meeting you here?" I asked Foggy as we stood in front of a subway station.

"You'll see." He answered with a smug little smile on his face that made me uncomfortable.

I saw his eyes dart away from me and I looked in that direction to see that Bret was walking up to us. I could not help but roll my eyes, this was unbelievable.

"Officer of the law. Defense attorney. Were supposed to be enemies." Bret said to Foggy in a harsh tone. "Luna." He said to me in a much nicer tone.

"Bret," I responded nicely knowing why I was hear.

Foggy obviously wanted something out of Bret and it was common knowledge that Bret was sweet on me. Foggy was using me to get Bret to give him what every favor he needed.

"First off, we've been enemies since we were four, Bret. So let's not blame it on career choices." Foggy responded causing so many questions to run through my head.

"What happened when you were four?" I asked not being able to hold in my curiosity.

"We're not going there," Brett answered.

"And truthfully I'm not a particularly good defense attorney. So helping me is like helping yourself. And finally, these are for Bess." Foggy said as he handed him the brown paper bag he was holding.

Brett takes the bag form him and looks inside it quickly before shutting it again.

"Please stop giving my mom cigars, Foggy." He said as he looked annoyed at not only Foggy but himself.

"What? She'll outlive us all. Look, I'm not asking you to do anything immoral. Just give me a heads up if something, you know interesting walks through your doors." Foggy told him as he kept his confident smile planted on his face.

"Trust me my boys need all the help they can get," I told him as I smiled and placed my hand on his shoulder.

His eyes instantly shoot up to meet mine, where they stayed but only for a second before looking back to Foggy.

"You're right. It ain't the careers." He said then walked away without giving us an answer.

"Thanks, buddy!" Foggy yelled at him.

Once Brett was down the street Foggy turned his focus to me.

"When are you going to give that guy a chance?" He asked me.

"Never," I answered then tried to walk away from him.

"Why? He likes you." He said to me as he followed me.

"Everyone likes me," I responded with a soft chuckle.

"I mean it. You could do worse." He said as if that was going to make me change my mind.

"I'm not dating a cop. Ever." I told him firmly.

"Fine let's go meet Matt and the agent." He said to me finally giving up, at least for now.


	12. Chapter 12

"You got the reception area, a conference room, and two offices. Corner suite has a view of the Hudson." She told Foggy and I. "You can flip a coin with your partner for it." She finished.

At that moment Matt walked into the office with a smile on his face.

"He can have the view," Matt said causing her to spin around and look at him.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." She started but Matt cut her off before she could finish.

"Of course not." She replied with a chuckle causing me to roll my eyes.

"Susan Harris. Midtown Property. So nice to meet you." She said as she walked forward and held out her hand for him to shake.

"Matt Murdock." He replies as he continued to hold his cane.

"You realize he's blind?" I asked her annoyed that she just stood there with her hand outstretched like an idiot.

Susan became nervous and pulled back her hand quickly before she curtsied at him like a weirdo.

"She just curtsied. It was adorable." Foggy told Matt.

"Well it's nice to know chivalry isn't dead. Susan, would you mind walking me around the space?" Matt asked her.

"Of course. My pleasure." She said as she smiled and took hold of his arm leading him away from us.

"As I was telling your associates." She started.

"I don't work here," I told her not wanting her to think she had to fake being nice to me.

"This office was barely touched by the incident, which is why it's on the market already. The neighbors weren't so lucky." She told as if this one building not being destroyed is a good thing.

I could not help but think of my family, my parents who died in the incident. The only reason I came back to Hells Kitchen was for their funeral and to handle their affairs. Once everything was all settled I could not leave, no matter how much I wanted to. My parents and I did not have the best relationship, we had gone years without even talking but still after everything I had put them threw they left me everything. Including the small two-bedroom house I grew up in on the outskirts of town.

"The incident? Is that what we're calling it?" Matt asked her as if he could sense my annoyance.

"Well, it sounds so much better than 'death and destruction raining from the sky, nearly wiping Hells Kitchen off the map." She said making a joke out of the entire situation.

"Shorter too," Matt responded.

I had heard enough I took a deep breath before I said something I would regret and walk out of the room trying to tune out the rest of their conversation. I caught bits and peace of it. They fought about protecting innocent or normal defense attorneys. Some fight as always, they two of them never seem to fight about anything else. I say go where the money is. But no one listens to me. No one ever listens to me.


	13. Chapter 13

Karen

I was kneeling on my carpet, bloody knife in my hand. A dead body laid in front of me. Before I could do anything more than cry and frantically look around as I tried to figure out what was happening my front door was kicked in causing me to yell out in even more fear and confusion then I already was experiencing.

"Drop it!" The cops yelled as they ran in with there guns pointed at me.

"No, no. I didn't." I tried to explain to them.

"Drop it!" They yelled again and this time I listened dropping the knife to the ground.

"I didn't do this. I didn't do this!" I yelled as I held up my hands letting them know I was not going to put up a fight.

"Get on the ground!" One of them yelled at me.

"I didn't do this!" I yelled again as I pleaded with them to understand that this was not my fault.

"Now!" The same cop yelled at me again.

"Oh, god," I said as I lay down, tears streaming down my face.

I could not help but look at him as his dead body was lying right next to me. His lifeless eyes staring right into mine.

"Oh god!" I repeated again.

"I didn't do this!" I repeated again as they handcuffed me, and in this moment I realized no one was going to believe me. My life was over, no one was going to help me.


	14. Chapter 14

Foggy

I was unpacking boxes in our new office when my phone started to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket to silence it when I saw it was Brett who was calling.

"Hey, buddy," I said as I answered the phone.

"Homicide. Female suspect found at the scene. Definitely qualifies as interesting." He told me.

"She's been charged yet?" I asked him.

"Assistant DA hasn't made the call yet." He answered.

"Do you have a name for the suspect?" I asked him needing to know at least a little bit more.

"Yeah, Page. Karen Page." He answered.

I quickly walked into the other room and told Matt what was going on. He seemed more than thrilled at the potential job. We gathered our things and quickly headed out to the station where this Miss. Page was being held.

Karen

I was sitting there handcuffed to the table as if I was dangerous when the door opened and two men I have never seen before walked in. One was shorter and a little stocker then the other. The other stood there in a nice suit and glasses and was handsome.

"Okay, can we please take the handcuffs off the 110-pound woman." The shorter man said to the cops.

"Miss Page, can you tell me who these men are?" The cop asked me and I was not sure what to say.

Obviously they were here to help me in some way but I had no idea who they were.

"We're her lawyers. Uncuff our client and give us the room, please." The handsome man said.

The cops looked at each other for a second before doing what he said.

"Thank you, detective," Matt said to them once they unhandcuffed me.

I could not help but rub my wrists that were sore from the tight cuffs.

"Miss Page, my name is Matt Murdock. This is my associate, Foggy Nelson. Do you mind if we sit down?" He asked me.

"She gave you a vague shrug," Foggy told Matt. "I say we go with it." He finished then the two of them sat down.

"We understand you're in some trouble. We may be able to help." Matt said to me.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Foggy asked.

I was not sure what to tell them, I did not know what happened.

"Why don't we start with what we know then? You were found in your apartment with one Daniel Fisher." Foggy continued saying as he tried to get some information from me.

"Who appears to be the victim of a homicide, and currently you're right only suspect, Miss Page," Matt said.

"Who the hell are you guys?" I asked finally being able to find my voice again.

"I'm Matt and this is Foggy," Matt answered me as if I did not already know that.

"Who sent you?" I asked him.

"No one sent us," Matt answered me in a very calm voice and I could not help but wonder if he was always this calm about stressful situations.

"So what? Your just a couple of good Samaritans? Todays just my lucky day?" I asked the two of them need to know why they were here and what they were going to gain from trying to help me.

"I bribed the desk sergeant with a box of cigars for his mom," Foggy told me.

"Our practice is relatively young Miss Page and were aggressively pursuing new clients," Matt said to me before turning to Foggy. "You need to stop giving Bess cigars." He said to Foggy.

"She likes to smoke, Matt it's a free country," Foggy replied.

"So how long have you been practicing law?" I asked the two of them.

"What time is it?" Matt asked Foggy who checks his watch.

"It's 12:22 am," Foggy answered him.

"About 7 hours," Matt answered causing me to take a deep breath as I realized I was really screwed.

"Well if you go from when we passed the bar." Foggy started as he started talking to Matt about nothing important.

"I was talking about from when we got our own desks," Matt replied.

"Oh, then yeah seven hours," Foggy replied.

"You've never done this before?" I asked them as I looked at the two of them.

"If you were to hire us, then, yes you would be our first client." Matt started to say.

"Technically. Yeah." Foggy finished.

"Well, I don't…I don't have any money." I told them knowing there would be no way I would be able to afford there help.

"Well, it was lovely to meet you, Miss Page," Foggy said as he started to stand up to leave.

Matt cleared his throat causing Foggy to stop from walking away from any further.

"You don't have money and we don't have any clients. Maybe we can help each other. Tell me what you know about Mr. Fisher?" Matt asked causing Foggy to sit back down, against his will it looked.

"We worked together," I answered.

"And your place of employment?" Foggy asked.

"Union Allied Construction. I'm a secretary. Daniel worked downstairs in legal. I didn't know him very well. But he was always nice, you know? But its hard to meet people in this city. So I asked him if he would have a drink with me." I told him.

"You asked him?" Matt asked as if he was surprised a woman could ask a guy out for drinks.

"Like I said he was a nice guy," I told them as I tried to answer they re questions calmly but my voice cracked, betraying me.

"We met at the Three Roads bar on 99th street. We had a few drinks and the next thing that I remember is waking up on the floor of my apartment covered in blood. His blood." I told them and I could see by Foggy expression that he did not believe me.

"No, I'm not stupid I know how that sounds. But I am telling you we met at the bar. We had a few drinks and I don't know what happened after that." I pleaded with them, needing them to believe me.

"It wasn't me," I told them again this time not being able to hold back the tears any longer as they spilled down my face. "Please. Please, you have to believe me. I didn't kill him." I pleaded with them again as I tried to wipe my eyes and nose.

"I believe you, Miss Page." Told me making me breathe a sigh of relief, at least now I had a little hope.


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm friends with Gary Feinstein in the DA's office," Foggy told me as he bounced a ball off of our office wall catching it and throwing it back. "I'll give him a call first thing in the morning, see where their heads are at." He finished.

"I'm guessing they're gonna puff their chests, but they have to know murder twos a risk. We end up at manslaughter we get the right judge maybe she's out in five to ten years." He told me the best possible outcome if this goes to court.

I placed my hands on my hips frustrated by the situation. I knew by the sound of her heartbeat in our initial interview that she was innocent.

"We're not going to take a deal," I told him.

"Really?" Luna asked from the chair she sat in behind the reception desk that she refused to work at.

"No, this is why they have deals, Matt so the straightforward cases don't waste everybody's time," Foggy added as he tossed the ball back at the wall again.

"I don't think she did it," I told them.

"Didn't she get caught with the bloody knife in her hand latterly?" I asked the two of them confused as to why Matt would believe her.

"Yeah, she's the sole suspect, found at the scene, covered in blood, with the murder weapon and no defensive wounds. If they offer anything it'll be a gift, and we will take that gift. We do not want this to go trial." Foggy said as he threw the ball again a little harder and faster than before. By the sound of him jumping and landing a few inches away I could tell he had to jump and catch the out of control ball.

"They don't want us to go to trial. Why hasn't she been charged yet?" I asked him, it did not make any sense.

"Good point. I have been charged quicker than this for way less." Luna added to the conversation.

"They have 24 hours. And it's the weekend. They're gonna take every last second to collect the evidence before they move." Foggy said trying to make sense of the fact that this case lacked any sense.

"They've got the evidence. You just laid it out yourself. This is a good arrest, Foggy." I told him as he threw the ball again and yelped in pain as he tried to catch the ball that he obviously threw way to hard.

"We should already be reading about it in the papers. There's something not right about this case. I can feel it." I told him.

"You can feel it?" Foggy said mocking me.

"His feelings are normally right." She reminded Foggy.

"Who's side are you on?" He asked her pretending to be hurt by her taking my side but In reality, she almost always took my side.

"Just saying I trust his gut more than anything." She answered him and just by the tone of her voice I could tell she was smiling at him.

"All right, I'm just gonna say this once, and we can move on. You don't necessarily show the best judgment. Neither of you. But Matt especially when beautiful women are involved." Foggy said to us obviously making a reference to the mess that Elektra and I were.

"How would I even know if she's a beautiful woman?" I asked him with my own smirk.

I could hear Luna huff in the background, obviously, she agreed with Foggy on this topic.

"I don't know. It's kinda spooky, actually. But if there's a stunning woman with questionable character in the room, Matt Murdock's going to find her and Foggy Nelson is gonna suffer." He said as he pointed to himself.

"I'm stunning and have questionable character, do I make you suffer?" Luna asked Foggy.

"Not you. You're the exception. Your also the only one not interested in sleeping with him." He answered her.

"Eww, gross," Luna responded to his comment.

I could not help but chuckle at the two of them.

"All right, I don't disagree with anything you're saying," I told him knowing that was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Thank you." He replied happily to himself.

"But I need you to back me, anyway," I told him causing him to groan in frustration.

"All right. Fine! Let's start with the obvious, then. If she didn't do it, who did? Where dead in the water if we don't give them an alternative." Foggy said finally giving up arguing with me.

Everyone in the room fell silent as we started to think of any way to help Miss. Page. The only sound in the room was the faint sound of Luna fiddling with the gold dragon bracelet that she always had on her right wrist. I could tell she was nervous or agitated about something as she only played with her bracelet when she was.

"Agreed. We need to take another run at our client. She may not be guilty Matt, but that doesn't mean Miss. Page is telling the truth." Foggy finally answered.

"Maybe I could call around. I have some people who owe me a favor or two." Luna said from her seat.

"No." Foggy and I said in unison as we did not want her "people" to be involved with any of our cases.

As much as I loved Luna she had some real questionable friends.

"Sorry, don't bite my head off. I was just trying to help." She answered before getting up and walking out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Karen

I was sleeping in my jell cell or trying to sleep and failing miserably when I heard a noise coming from behind me. I turned around trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. The cell had been silent up until this point. Before I could even fully turn around a hand was over my mouth preventing me from screaming for help.

I tried my hardest to yell and fight out from under him, but it was useless. I was now fully on my back kicking against him. To say I surprised to see he was a guard was an understatement. I could not help but wonder if this was it? Was this how I was going to die? Locked in a jail cell being strangled by a guard.

He easily lifted me up off the bed and wrapped the blanket and around my neck. I struggled and tried to get away but the more I struggled the tighter the makeshift noose became. I reached back trying to slap, grab, claw, at him. Anything to get away. All I was accomplishing was gaging as my throat was burning as it struggled to not be crushed under the blankets tight grip. It was almost impossible to get any air into my lungs and I knew it would not be long before I ran out completely.

"I'm sorry. I'm… I'm sorry." He said to me as he continued to strangle me.

I reached back in one final strike and managed to grab hold of his face. I called away wildly. Whatever I did work. He yelled out and grabbed hold of his face letting me go briefly. When he did I pushed back knocking him over and falling to the floor myself. I used all the energy I had to crawl to the bars. Hopefully, someone would see me and come help.

I screamed, no words just screamed out in pure pain and terror. I screamed for my life. Thankfully someone heard me and two guards came running over.


	17. Chapter 17

Matt

"I'm gonna make this easy detective. Get the ADA in here to release Miss. Page and we'll recommend to our charming, media-friendly client that she not plaster the airways with how she was nearly killed in your custody." I told the two cops who we were talking after finding out about Miss. Page's attack.

"And I'll agree not to make cooing noises for the rest of the meeting when I think of the civil suit that we have on our hands," Foggy added in.

"How do you know they're not charging her?" One of the cops said to us.

"Besides the fact that you were required to do so four hours ago.. if you were gonna do it at all?" I said to them letting them know I was aware of the fact that they are over their time limit.

"That's an excellent question. Along with how the security cameras on Miss. Pages detention area went on the fritz right before the assault." Foggy added on.

"Yeah, we'd like to speak with Mr. Farham about that, as well as what." I started to say but was interrupted by the older cop.

"Get in line. He'll be arraigned in the morning." He told us.

"Get my client released. Don't make me ask again." I said firmly causing the older cop to whisper into his young partner's ear.

"I'll call the ADA. But you take that tone with me again, I don't care if your blind, I'll kick the shit out of you." The younger cop said as he tried threatening me.

"Really? Were going there?" Foggy said to them before they walked out of the room.

"That was pleasant." He said to me once they were out of the room and the door closed behind them.

"It doesn't make any sense. ADA had everything they needed. Unless they had too much." I said to him as I stood up and turned to face the door.

"What am I missing?" Foggy asked me.

"Maybe someone else was in her apartment that night. Maybe they have evidence." I said as I tried to figure out what was going on.

"That's Brady material. They have to turn it over." Foggy reminded me.

"Only if she was charged. She hangs herself in her cell this all goes away." I said to him.

Foggy let out a large exhale as he realized I was probably right.

"Let's get her some clothes and get the hell out of here," Foggy said to as he walked out of the room.


	18. Chapter 18

I got a call from Matt asking me to meet him and Foggy at the office with clothes for a Karen. Apparently, they had got her out of jail after she was attacked. The only problem was I had no idea what she looked like so I ended up walking into the office with a huge duffle bag filled with almost my entire wardrobe. I ended up getting to the office before they did so I sat down at the desk and waited for the rest of the gang to show.

I did not have to wait long, about fifteen minutes later the three of them walked through the door. Even though she looked tired and had bruises on her neck she was in fact gorgeous. With her pale skin, big blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. She was a show stopper.

"Foggy was right you are gorgeous." I told her causing her to look at me confused.

She then looked at Foggy who just stood there and shrugged me off. AS she was looking away from me I gave him a look letting him know I approved.

"Who are you?" She asked as she looked back to me.

"I'm Luna. I brought you clothes." I said as I handed her the bag.

"Thanks." She said as she took the bag from me and walked into the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later she walked back out into the main room. Foggy walked up to her and handed her a cup.

"I couldn't find milk. I hope it's okay." He said to her.

"We have tea now?" Matt asked obviously not realizing I had got us some.

"I stole it from the financial office next door," I told him.

Karen looked at me and then took a sip. Matt gave her a minute and then sat down in front of her.

"How are you holding up?" He asked her.

"Better. Thanks for getting me out." She told him.

"Don't thank us yet," Foggy told her totally bringing down the mood.

"Just because they released you doesn't mean they won't eventually bring charges." He finished making her worry all over again.

"Way to be a buzz kill," I told him.

"Which means it's crucial you don't speak to anyone other than the two of us about what happened," Matt told her making me feel left out.

I mean I know I'm not a lawyer but I brought her clothes.

"Hey," I said to him as I held up my hands even though he could not see me.

"The three of us. We can trust Luna." Foggy told Karen making me feel a little better.

"I don't have anyone to talk to, anyway," Karen answered then took another sip of her tea.

It made me feel a little sad that she did not have any friends to talk to.

"Do you have somewhere you can stay tonight?" Matt asked her obviously not wanting her to go back to her place.

"My apartments not far." She answered.

"You can't seriously want to go back there," I said to her the first thing that popped into my mind.

"She's right you can't go back there," Foggy said as he agreed with me.

"Miss. Page, our immediate priority is to keep you safe. And in order to do that, we're gonna need to have a frank discussion." Matt told her.

"Okay," Karen replied.

"Do you know who's trying to kill you?" Matt asked her.

She looked away and shook her head. It was obvious that she was lying.

"No." She answered.

"Do you know why they're trying to kill you?" Matt asked her.

It looked like she wanted to tell us something but was debating with her self on whether she should or not.

"Yes." She finally answered.

Foggy quickly grabbed a tape recorder and turned it on.

"I uh work…worked at the financial department at Union Allied. They're overseeing the bulk of the government contracts for the West Side reconstruction." She told us.

"I've seen their signs all over Hell's Kitchen," Foggy added into the conversation as if we hadn't all seen them.

"The last two years have transformed the business. There's new owners, new grants, new contracts." She said.

"Yeah, the world watched half of New York get destroyed," Matt said to her.

"People died." I reminded all of them, including my parents I wanted to say but left out.

"That's a lot of sympathies." Matt said.

"And Union Allied benefited from every dollar of it. I was the secretary for the chief accountant. And one of my jobs…was to coordinate the pension claims for the company. About a week ago, I was emailed a file called. "Pension Master." It must have been meant for my boss but I made the mistake of opening it." She told us.

"I'm guessing it was the pension fund," Matt said to her.

"It wasn't the size of the pension fund. I couldn't believe the numbers. But it was still being designated as company pension. And it was constantly adjusting. Money coming and money going out." She told us.

"Going where?" Foggy asked.

"I don't know. It was recorded louting numbers, but we are taking a lot of money." She let us know.

"What did you do with the file?" Matt asked her.

"Well, I told my boss. Mr. McClintock, about it, and he laughed it off. He said that it was a theoretical model that they were screwing around with. I just thought maybe it was him, you know? Embezzling or whatever." She said as she looked down to the cup she held in her hands.

"So how did Daniel Fisher figure into this?" Matt asked her.

"Danny worked in the legal department. And I didn't know him very well. But he was nice, so I asked him to meet me after work. I don't know how they knew. They must have people watching me. They must have people everywhere." She said making me uneasy.

That's why I had left L.A. to get away from the watchful eyes of my oppressors not to fall under a new pair hear in Hell's Kitchen.

"All I did was ask him for a drink. And I start to tell him about what I found and things got blurry. Like I was drugged. And then next thing I know, I wake up…back in my apartment, covered in blood." She told us causing the entire room to fall into silence.

"They killed him…because of me. And he had a family. A little boy." She said as she started to cry and even made a sad little whimpering noise.

"I need to get out of here." She said as she stood up. "Sorry." She said as she started to walk away but Foggy stopped her.

"We cant advise that Miss. Page." He told her.

"No, you don't understand. Either you're with them or your not. And if you're with them then I'm dead already. And if your not, then I cannot have anybody else die because of me." She said as she started to cry even harder.

"We can protect ourselves," Matt told her.

"Damn right, and no one is dying because of you. Its all on those assholes. Don't let them make you feel like this is your fault. You do that and they win." I told her.

"No, you cant. Not from them." She responded to me.

"I've dealt with worse," I told her truthfully.

"Miss. Page." Foggy said her hers still trying and failing at calming her down.

"No…" She said as she started to pass the room.

"We can't let you go home," Foggy told her again.

"Please, just." She started but couldn't finish as she started sobbing.

She collapsed and Foggy thankfully caught her, as I fiddles with my bracelet and Matt remained seated.

"She can stay with me. Just for tonight, until we figure something out. I'll keep you safe, Karen." Matt told her causing her to pull her face out of Foggy chest to look at him.

I would stay she could stay with me but I really had somewhere I had to be when I left here and did not want to leave her alone. There was not much more discussion Karen agreed to stay with Matt so the two of them left. Foggy stayed behind to clean up the office and I quickly headed out before he could ask me to help.


	19. Chapter 19

I walked into the dank and dark bar trying my hardest not to choke on the massive amount of smoke that filled the air. I looked around once scanning the room until my eyes landed on one of the two people I was looking for. I walked over and sat down next to blonde grouch who was sitting alone drinking his scotch.

"So…where's your brother?" I asked him as I watch his fingers tighten slightly around his glass before he finished the rest of the liquid in his glass.

"If you're trying to make me jealous you have succeeded." He responded in his thick Russian accent.

He had always been jealous of every man I talked to, but for some reason, he was especially jealous of his brother.

"Oh please, you know you're my favorite Ranskahov," I responded back as I turned to face him with a smile.

He responded by placing the glass down a little too rough causing it to shatter on the bar. A few people looked over to see what was happening.

"На что Вы смотрите!" He yelled at the room causing everyone to look away.

Once all eyes were off of us he finally turned to look at me, unfortunately, he did not look happy to see me.

"Don't be like that Vladimir," I said to him as I reached over the bar to grab a bottle and two glasses pouring us each a drink.

I took the cup up to my lips and took a small sip. All the while I could feel his eyes burning a howl into me.

"Don't be like what?" He asked me very much annoyed at my presence.

"Angry," I said to him then finished the rest of my drink.

"You act like I have no reason to be angry!" He snapped at me.

"It been months you still can't be mad," I said in hopes this conversation might take a turn for the better.

"It's been two and a half years since I heard from you." He said in a softer tone but somehow sounded even angrier than when he was yelling.

"Exactly two years is too long, I've missed you," I told him as I leaned in closer to where he was sitting.

"You left, in the middle of the night. Packed your shit and left. You did not even have the decency to face me. You don't get to come in here and claim to miss me." He hissed at me before downing the drink I had poured for him.

"That doesn't change the fact that I do," I told him as I placed my hand on his thigh.

He instantly became tense under my touch. His eyes quickly shot from the spot behind the bar he had been staring at as he tried to ignore me to my hand. He looked at it for a few seconds before finally making real eye contact.

"Чего ты хочешь?" He asked me.

"What makes you think I want anything?" I responded to his question with one of my own.

"You always want something." He answered as he pulled he leg out from underneath my hand.

"Business or pleaser?" He asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Well, I guess that would depend," I responded as I bit down on my lip worried about the turn this conversation was taking.

"On what?" He asked through a very locked jaw.

"Are you still running the human traffic trade on the east coast?" I asked him, causing his eyes to shoot back to mine.

"Get up." He said and walked out of the bar and into a back room that was filled with men and money, drugs, and guns.

"из!" He yelled at the men in the room, everybody stopped what they were doing and quickly left the room.

Once the door was closed Vlad grabbed me by the neck and pinned me against the wall.

"Why the hell are you here?" He asked me.

"You didn't answer my question." I reminded him as I stayed as calm as possible, letting him know he did not intimidate me.

"You know damn well how I make my money." He responded as he let me go.

"Well, then I guess this is just a business call," I told him.

"I never understood why you had a problem with that but not the drugs, weapons, and murder." He said to me.

"There are just somethings that course a line," I told him not wanting to have this fight again.

"Why are you here?" He asked again.

"I have this friend, and she has gotten herself into some trouble," I told him.

"What kind of trouble?" He asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me. She used to work for this company. Union Allied. She found out they were doing some bad shit, money laundering mostly. Then shes framed for murder and almost killed in her jail cell. I was hoping you could tell me who put out the hit on her life." I said to him.

He looked a little nervous as if my words made him feel uneasy for some reason.

"Does this friend have a name?" He asked me.

"Page, Karen Page," I answered him.

"I know you're not going to listen to me but you need to leave this alone." He said to me which was very unusual for him he never had a problem with getting into the thick of things.

"What do you know?" I asked him now more curious than ever.

"Look I wouldn't be telling you to leave it if it wasn't important. You need to walk away from this." He told me again.

"You know that's not possible. I'm calling in my favor, tell me who put a hit on my friend." I said to him this time letting him know I was not asking.

He started pacing the room as if he was internally struggling with himself.

"I cant give you a name. All I can say is he's very dangerous and you need to back off." He told me in a very stern voice.

"You're really not going to give me a name?" I snapped at him.

"I can't." He responded and something in the tone of his voice made me truly believe what he was saying.


	20. Chapter 20

Karen

I was at Matts place he was kind enough to let me stay here. Give me a change of clothes and even let me sleep in his bed while he took the couch. Even after all his kindness I still snuck out of his apartment in the middle of the night against his wishes. Once I outside I realized that it was not only raining but down pouring. I had no money for a cab so I had no choice but to walk home in the rain.

Once I reached my apartment I was completely soaked all the way through. When I reached my door I was not surprised to see that it was open. The cops probably did not even bother to close it when they left. I did not dare turn on any of my lights out of fear that someone would see. That someone would come for me.

I quickly headed in practically running into my living room. Even though I wanted to run in and out I could not help but stop as I looked to the blood stain that was still on the carpet. I looked away and moved more quickly to the bathroom. I climbed up onto the toilet and opened up the vent reaching into it to grab the thumb drive I put in there days before. I grabbed it and turned to head out not wanting to be hear any longer.

I did not make it very far when someone came out behind me and slammed me into the wall. I was quickly pulled from the wall and tossed to the ground. My eyesight started to blur from hitting my head on the floor. All I could do was hope I would not lose consciousness. If I did I would be dead for sure. I could not see what was happening but I could hear the sound of a switchblade being snapped open. I struggled to push myself up the wall. But all I could do was watch his blurry form walk towards me.

He only stood a few feet in front of me when another man appeared in the doorway. He was dressed in all black and a mask. I watched in shock as he came running inside. He swung out at my attacker who easily blocked the masked man. I tried to watch, to make out what was happening but my head hurt and they were moving to fast. It was all one big black blue filled with grunting and the sound of failed and landed punches.

The masked man was then thrown threw my table but as if nothing happened he quickly got up, blocking my attacker's kick. He grabbed him by the leg then the arm and elbowed him in the face. Before punching him over and over in so many spots and so fast I had no idea what or who I was looking at.

I heard bones cracking and could only hope it was my attacker and not the masked man. The two of them continued to fight viciously. Kicking, punching, and even flipping around the room. At one point the two of them fell to the ground but that did not stop them from kicking the shit out of each other as they laid on the floor.

My attacker got up first quickly followed by the masked man. The masked man viciously threw the other into a wall. My attacker got up and tried to do the same thing but the masked man flipped around him landing back on his feet. Then the next thing I know the two of them weren't flying out my window. Then three stories down to the pavement below.


	21. Chapter 21

Matt

I landed face down in a puddle. My entire body felt broken. The only reason I was not dead was all the construction pipes that blocked my fall. Or like slowed it down some.

I forced my self up. Slower then I would have liked but considering the blood that spilled from my mouth, I was in no shape to be moving at all. I was not even completely up when the man ran over to me and tried to kick me.

I quickly jumped up and blocked his kick. I then countered him with my own kick to the knee and punches that he was able to dodge. He lost his balance and tripped. I tried to hit him but my senses were off. The rain was loud and interfering with my hearing. I completely missed and he was able to spear me. Picking me up off the ground before slamming me back down again.

I was on my back and he used this to his advantage and jumped on top of me. He wrapped his hand around my throat and tried to chock the life out of me. With him sitting on top of me there was no missing him. I brought both of my fists down to his chest than his head. Before kicking him off me. I got up and tried to hit him but he got three good punches before I could even move. I tried to get up again but he kicked me back down.

He reached for the knife and now I had to get my shit together or die. I listened as much as I could as I tried my best to block his attacks. I was able to land a punch to his face sending him to the wet ground. He got back up and came towards me and I quickly flipped out of the way. He swung at me with the knife and I quickly pushed his arm away. He dropped the knife but caught it with his other hand. He swiped at my stomach and I had to jump back to get out of the way. He then swiped at my face and I was able to duck at the last second. He swung at me again and I punched his arm away from me. He tried again and I grabbed him to the ground. Twisting his arm until it broke.

He struggled for a second but only for a second before getting up and grabbing the knife with his good arm. We both staggered to get up but he continued to limp over to me as I did to him. I listened to the sounds around me. I could hear metal clanking. The chain was right behind me. I reached back and grabbed hold. He tried to stab me and I reached out with the chain and wrapped it around his wrist. Then head butted him. He was winded and I wrapped the chain around his neck. Using his knife to tie the chain links into place as I punched him repeatedly. He was tough so I spun in the air kicking him in the face. He was unconscious thankfully because I was not sure if I could get up from where I laid on the cold wet concrete. I struggled to get up but finally managed to stand up.

"Who…" I could hear Karen say from the distance.

I didn't even realize she was there. I turned around to look at her and pulled out the thumb drive,

"What the hell?" She replied as she must have been looking at me confused.

"I'll get this into the right hands," I told her.

"No, you cant. You cant take it to the police. You cant trust anyone." She pleaded with me.

"Than we tell everyone," I told her as I grabbed the man by his collar and started to drag him away.

I grabbed him all the way across town and dropped him on the front steps of the police station with the flash drive stuck to his shirt for all to see.

Luna

I sat on the rooftop across from Karen's apartment looking out to her apartment waiting for someone to show up so I could get any hint as to who was after her. To say I was shocked when I saw Karen her self to show was an understatement. I watched as she moved around her apartment and it only took me a few seconds to realize she was not alone. There was another shadow moving around in her apartment. I watched the guy step out of the shadows and attack her. I was about to run over when I saw another man come in the room. The two of them started fighting until they were both launched out the window falling a few stories.

I watched as this masked man and Karens attacker continued to fight. I was beyond intrigued by this man in the mask. Not intrigued I was fascinated I needed to know who he was and why he was willing to help Karen. He was like a ninja. The way he moved was amazing and he was selfless. Once Karen was safe he grabbed the man and dragged him away. I stayed behind and followed Karen as she headed back to Matts. Just hanging in the shadows, unseen making sure she got home safely. All the while wondering who the man in the mask was.


	22. Chapter 22

Luna

The next morning on my way to the office to check on Karen and ask her about last night I noticed the headline on the front page of the New York Bulletin. The headline read 'Union Allied Corruption Scandal'. I could not help but smile as I realized the man in the mask had somehow helped Karen more than I even realized last night. I could not help but smile the rest of my walk to the office. When I walked in the three of them where sitting at the small table in the makeshift kitchen eating something in a large container. Obviously, Karan had made it. Neither of them ever cooked, not long as I can remember.

"Come sit, have some." She said to me and I walked over and sat down with the rest of them. "So, I know it's not much…" She said as I grabbed my plate from her.

"Hmm," Matt said as his mouth was full of food.

"In the way of payment but it is, um my grandmother's recipe, and she made me promise only to serve it to my future husband." She let us know causing me to chock on my coffee as I looked to Foggy and Matt who had stopped eating their food.

Finally, after a few seconds, Matt started to chuckle.

"You know, it's, like filled with virtue or something," Karen added.

"I thought I detected a little whiff of virtue in there," Matt said as chuckled along with her.

"Not that I'm complaining but you really should be thanking the nut for the mask," Foggy told Karen.

"Yeah, he sounds fascinating," I said to Karen hoping she could give me something, anything to help me find him.

"He's not a nut. I mean, he's a little weird, maybe." Karen responded to Foggy standing up for the masked man who saved her life last night.

"Sounds hot to me," I added in.

"We're just glad your okay," Matt said quickly changing the topic from the masked man.

"Hear, hear!" Foggy cheered out as he held up his glass.

"Well if it weren't for you two I'd still be in that cell," Karen said to Foggy and Matt leaving me out of her thank you.

"I helped a little. I gave you clothes." I reminded her.

"That's true she did, but the jobs easy when your client's innocent. All you did was tell the truth." Matt said to the two of us.

"Yeah, but you listened." She responded giving us all a second to take another bite of the food she had made us.

"Oh, and don't get us wrong, we're still gonna bill you. Just as soon as we figure out, how to make bills." Foggy said to her jokingly.

"And I thought I was hopeless," I said as I laughed at him.

"I did notice that you could use some help around her. And I owe you. Maybe I could clean the place up a bit." She said to them.

"Is this place messy?" Matt asked as he laughed and pretended to look around.

"It's worse than my place," I told him.

"Our firm is very prestigious and discerning, Miss Page. Do you have any prior experience handling electronic cords up in the ceiling tiles?" Foggy asked her.

"Well no but I'll work for free." She told us.

"You're hired," I yelled out before the other two could deny her.

"You don't work here." Matt reminded me.

"She said free." I reminded him.

"You just got hired," Foggy told her causing all of us to laugh out then continue eating enjoying each other's presence.

I found myself actually caring about Karen's wellbeing. I liked her she seemed like one of the good ones. One of the ones I could trust.


	23. Chapter 23

Matt

I stood on a random rooftop listening out over the town when I heard a little boy yelling out for his dad.

"Daddy! Daddy help!" He yelled out as he fought against his attackers.

Claire

I was making dinner when there was a knock at my door. I turned off the stove and quickly ran over to see who it was. When I opened the door I saw my young neighbor standing there and he looked really worried about something. He led me downstairs and around the back of the building to were we keep the dumpster. Inside of it was a bloody and beaten man lying there in all black and a mask that covered just his eyes.

"Help me get him out," I said to him in Spanish because he did not speak English.

He listened and helped me carry him up to my apartment. It was not easy and took longer then I thought it would but we finally got him up there. I pushed the door open and the two of us carried him in. We carried him over to the couch and tried to put him down.

"Easy, easy. Okay. Go upstairs and close the door. And no word to anyone. Not even your mom." I told him.

He nodded his head in agreement and walked out closing the door behind him.

I ran into my bedroom and grabbed my medical mag I quickly pulled out my rubber gloves and put them on before touching him. I started to check his wound and realized it looked like a knife wound. I felt for a pulse and let out a sigh of relief when I felt a pulse. I flashed my flashlight in his eyes and there was no public response. Start to take off his mask and started to check for a head wound. He did not have one but had a huge gash on his torso. I pulled out my phone to call 911. He needed a hospital before he bled out. Just as I placed the phone to my ear he reached out and grabbed my wrist stopping me from talking into the phone.

"No, no calls." He said to me.

"It's okay. I'm just trying to help." I tried to make him understand that I was just trying to help.

"No." He repeated.

"We have to get you to the hospital," I told him again trying to calm him down.

"They'll kill everyone." He told me as he fought against me.

"Who?" I asked her.

"The men who did this. They'll kill everyone in the hospital to get to me." He said as he ground out in pain.

He tried to sit up but was not strong enough and just ended up falling over.

"Okay, you cant. Don't, you lost a lot of blood. I think you might have been stabbed." I told him as if he would already know that.

"I have to leave." He said as he forced himself to stand up and stager as he tried to walk towards the door.

"You wanna leave the doors that way," I told him causing him to take a few steps away from me before falling flat on his face.

"Are you going to listen to me this time," I asked him a few minutes after I dragged him back to the couch.

"Where am I?" He asked me, he seemed to be a little more alert then he was before.

"You're at my apartment," I told him.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"I'm the lucky girl who pulled you out of the garbage," I answered him he seemed to take in what I said then a minute latter grabbed for his face mask realizing his mask was gone.

"You've seen my face." He said as if I was not aware of that fact.

"Yeah," I responded.

"Great." He replied.

"Your outfit kind of sucks by the way," I told him as I looked his weird and useless choice of clothes.

"Yeah, it's a working progress." He said as he tried to sit up and I had to help him a little.

"Okay, I really wouldn't try to move too much." I reminded him.

"You got two or three broken ribs, probably concussion some kind of puncture wound, and that's just the stuff that I know about. And your eyes they're nonresponsive to the light, which isn't freaking you the hell out, so either you're blind or in way worse shape then I thought." I told him about all his injuries.

"Do I have to pick one?" He responded as if he was trying to make a joke.

"Do you mind telling me how a blind man in a mask ends up beaten half to death in my dumpster?" I asked him.

"The less you know about me, the better." He told me.

I could not help but sigh in response, of course, he would not answer any of my questions.

"The wound on your side…knife?" I asked hoping he would give me some sort of answer.

"Probably." He responded.

"I think the bleeding stopped but I cant tell how bad it is internally without a full series of x-rays, so…" I said trying to hint at that he needs an x-ray.

"No, no hospitals." He said again to me not taking the hint.

"This is my night off. I'm really not looking for some guy to die on my couch." I said to him firmly.

"Are you a doctor?" He asked me.

"Something like that," I answered him not giving him the answer he wanted just like he did to me.

"Most people they find a bleeding masked man in the garbage…they call the police." He said to me obviously trying to ask why I had helped him.

"You got a lot of experience in this deal?" I asked him.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked me flatly.

"The less you know about me the better," I responded copying his response.

He chuckled in response causing him to grown in pain as he grabbed his side.

"You got a name at least?" He asked me.

"Claire. Don't suppose I get to know yours?" I asked and by the look on his face, I instantly could tell he was not going to tell me.

"All right I'll call you Mike," I told him.

"Mike." He said as if he was trying out the name.

"Yeah, a guy I used to date turns out he was very good at keeping secrets, too," I told him.

He reached out and softly grabbed my hand which caught me off guard.

"Thank you, Claire." He said to me as he continued to hold my hand.

"Rest, make sure your stay still. We'll figure the other stuff out later." I said to him as I got up and started to walk away.

I looked back to him and he quickly fell asleep, he was more tired then I had realized.

I looked around and started to clean up the mess he had made when I saw a phone that was not mine lying on the floor. I picked it up, I knew it must be his. I opened it before I even knew what I was doing. I looked into his recent calls, his last call was someone named Chick. I decided to call her, she must be his girlfriend.

After I had got off the phone with her Matt shot up gasping for air. I quickly ran over to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I can't breath." He said to me as he clutched to his chest.

I listen to his throat and chest.

"Cant…" He said again.

"You've got air in your chest. It's collapsing your lung. I'm gonna relieve the pressure, but I'm gonna need you to hold still." I told him.

I opened up my medical bag and sanitized everything.

"Here we go. This is gonna hurt." I told him as I pierced his skin with the needle.

He grunted out for a second then there was the sound of air hissing out of the needle and he was able to start to breathe on his own again. But he still continued to breathe very heavily.

"Good," I said to him as I listened to his heartbeat. "Just breath normal," I told him as I sighed out in relief.

"All right," Matt said finally.

"Look…lets just say for the sake of discussion I buy this whole, "We cant go to the hospital because whatever" story you've got going on. But we need to talk about what happens if you give up the ghost here in my living room. Because I'm listening to myself explain to the police how I let this happen, and every version ends with me in handcuffs, so convince me its worth it." I told him hoping he would understand this would affect me as well.

"They kidnapped a boy." He told me.

"Who did?" I asked him.

"The Russians." He told me.

"They've been running a human trafficking ring out of Hell's Kitchen. Took over when the Italians folded up. Two days ago, they pulled a kid out of the back of a van. Beat his father while he watched." He told me making my stomach flip as I felt like I may puke.

"Jesus." I finally said.

"I know the kid would still be alive. At least until they took him out of the city. I tracked the Russians to a warehouse not far from here. Thought I was being smart, how fast I found them. Turns out, I wasn't." He told me and he sounded as if he was ashamed that he failed.

"They were waiting for you," I said to him.

"And I walked right into it." He answered.

"So they took this kid just to get to you?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I've been making their lives…" He said before he started to breathe heavily. "Difficult lately." He finished.

"But your blinde," I said to him as I could not help but wonder how he was able to do these type of things.

He responded by chuckling. "There are other ways to see." He answered.

"This is what you do? You make life difficult for bad men?" I asked him as I tried to understand.

"It's one way of looking at it." He answered me.

"No offense, but you don't seem to be very good at it," I said to him causing him to chuckle again.

"Ow! Yeah, well, you're catching me on an off night." He answered.

"Did you at least find the kid?" I asked him.

"No, he wasn't there. I barely made it out myself. I was careless." He answered.

"Stupid. So these men that took the boy…theyre out there right now, looking for you?" I asked him but he did not answer he just turned to where my door was as if he was looking for something.

"Mike?" I asked him as I tried to get his attention.

"Someones coming." He told me and about three seconds later there was a knock on the door.

Matt

"Who is it?" Claire asked as she stood behind the door.

"You called me, open the fucking door!" Luna's voice yelled from the other side of the door.

"You called Luna?" I snapped at her not believing Luna was standing on the other side of the door.

"I called the first number on your phone. I hoped she would be able to talk you into going to the hospital." She answered as she looked shocked by the fact that I was upset.

"Don't let her in," I told her as I tried to figure out a way to escape.

Of course she did not listen, instead, she rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Where the hell is he?" Luna said as she pushed her way in before Claire could even open the door all the way.

She ran in and grabbed Claire by the throat and slammed her against the wall pulling a large knife or small sword out from underneath her jacket and holding it up to Claire's neck.

"Wow calm down. He's on the couch. I called you remember." Clair said to her as she tried not to panic.

Luna's head quickly snapped in my direction and let go of Claire when she saw me standing there.

"What the hell did you do?" She asked as she walked over to me, worry filled her voice.

"You shouldn't have come," I told her.

"You're the guy who saved Karen." She said to me catching me off guard.

I was not expecting her to ask me about Karen, I was more expecting questions about who jumped me.

"No." I quickly answered.

"Matt I was there I saw you." She told me.

"What? Where?" I asked her.

"On a rooftop watching the apartment." She answered as if hanging out on rooftops was a normal thing.

"Really, why?" I asked her.

"I'm guessing the same reason you were. You know when I said the masked man was hot I had no idea it was you." She told me making me wonder how and why she brought this up now instead of the real questions.

"Shut up," I told her causing her to chuckle.

"So Matt is this crazy girl with the knife your girlfriend?" Claire asked me.

"No, gross," Luna answered before I could.

"Shut up," I told her again causing her to tense up. "Someones coming," I told them.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Claire asked.

"There's someone in the building, a man, going from door to door," I told them.

"How do you know that?" Claire asked again.

"Shh… He's on the third floor already. Smells like Prima cigarettes and discounted cologne." I told her.

"I knew you were a freak," Luna said to me as I got up with a painful grunt.

I could hear Luna twirling her blade making me wonder where the hell she learned to handle a knife like that.

"You can smell a man on the third floor?" Claire asked me.

"You'll smell him soon enough. He really likes that cologne. You're looking at me like I'm crazy, right?" I asked her.

"Seems the appropriate response." She answered me.

"There are some things I haven't told you about me, either of you," I told the two of them.

"Obviously." Luna remarked.

"You haven't told me anything about you." Claire snapped at me.

"Hey don't feel bad. I have known him my entire life and I still have no idea whats going on." Luna told her trying to make her feel better.

"All I know is you're very good at taking a beating," Claire told me.

"That part I got from my dad," I told her.

"And you where did you learn to handle that," Claire asked Luna obviously motioning to her weapon she was still playing with.

"Went to L.A., joined a cult," Luna answered Claire as if what she was saying was not strange.

"What?" I asked her being surprised by what I was hearing.

"I cant tell if your lying or not," Claire told Luna, in response, Luna just smiled making Claire's heart rate pick up because she was nervous.

"He's at your neighbor's door," I told Claire.

"You kidding me? Hey! You can barely stand up." Claire said to me as I tried to stand and made my way to the door.

"That's what the knifes for," I said as I held my hand out for Luna to hand me her blade.

"I can help," Luna said instead of handing me her knife.

"Wait! Don't do this. Not in my home. Nobody has to get hurt. Just go stand over there on the side and be quiet and I'll get rid of him." Claire told us as the knock came to the side of the door.

"Listen to her," Luna told me as she agreed with Claire.

"Please," Claire said as she held me back.

"Who is it?" Claire asked.

"NYPD, ma'am. Please open the door." The man on the other side said to her.

"Okay," I whispered as I listened and hid behind the door.

"I'll be right there," Claire answered as she ran around the room to clean up any evidence of me before running and opening the door.

"Sorry to bother you so late, ma'am. My name is Detective Foster, with the 65th prescient. We had a bit of a disturbance a few blocks from here. We're asking everyone if they've seen or heard anything unusual in the past few hours." The man said to her.

"What kind of disturbance?" Claire asked him.

"Armed robbery. Some dickhead in a black mask shot up a bodega on the 38th. The owner put up a fight perp fled on foot, leaving a trail of blood in this direction." He told her lies about me, I could only hope she would not believe him.

"Oh, my god." She said as she pretended to be shocked.

"Probably long gone by now, but just in case you know. You see anything hear anything tonight?" He asked her.

"No…sorry." She replied.

"Just being thorough. You have a good night, ma'am." The man said to her.

"Thanks. You too." Claire said to him as she closed the door.

"See? No reason to get all stabby. Boy, were you right about that cologne? What, does he dip himself in that crap?" Claire said which caused Luna to chuckle.

"He didn't believe you," I told her as I could hear them coming back up the hall.

"Great," Luna said as something fell down her side.

I could not figure out what the sound was, it was unfamiliar to me. I quickly made my way out to the hallway. The two girls followed me out, I walked over and grabbed the fire extinguisher off the wall and hang it over the railings. Claire stayed back out of the way but Luna came up next to me to see what I was doing. As the man ran down the stairs I could hear him talking on the phone to someone in Russian.

"Shit," Luna whispered when she realized this was not a normal thug but part of the Russian mob. I could hear her heart rate pick up to the point where it sounded like it was going to explode.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked me.

I did not respond only listened to the man as he continued to run down the stairs. After a few seconds, I dropped the fire extinguisher. It hit him right on the top of his head with a loud thud. He fell down and a small pool of blood started to form around his head.

"Cool," Luna responded Claire ran up to see what had happened.

"What do we do now?" Claire asked.

I quickly pushed the two of them back against the wall and out of view when I heard someone moving a floor above us.

"There's someone else one floor up watching us. He's young. He's scared." I told the two of them causing Claire to peek out to see who it was.

"Santino?" She said as she looked up at the young boy who quickly ran off.

"He's the one who found you in the alley," Claire told me.

"He's seen my face too?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She answered which made me even more nervous.

Within one day three people had found out who I was and what I was up to, and I had no idea how any of them where going to react.

"Claire goes upstairs and gets him," I told her.

"Why?" Luna asked as she became worried about the boy.

"We're gonna need help carrying Detective Foster to the roof," I told her.

"Leave him out of it, I'll help," Luna said to me.

"Go home, Luna," I told her firmly not wanting her to be involved in any of this.

"Please." She said sarcastically as she walked past me.

"What the hell are we going to the roof for?" Claire asked still not as on board as Luna already seemed to be.

"Less chance of someone in the building hearing him scream," I answered her.


	24. Chapter 24

Luna

I helped Matt tie the man up with a makeshift pulley system. He was tied up tight there was no way he was getting away.

"You find anything?" Matt asked Claire who was searching through his pockets.

She pulled out a phone but it looked to be broken.

"You smashed the hell out of it with that extinguisher. He had a badge. What if you're wrong." She asked him.

"Then we go to jail," I answered her.

"I'm not," Matt added to the conversation.

"This is way past what I signed up for," Claire said to us.

"What exactly do you think that was?" I asked her.

"I found a man who needed help, so I helped him." She answered letting me know exactly what kind of person she was.

She was a kind, caring person someone who should not be involved in this crap.

"Oh yeah, that simple," Matt said to her as if he was taunting her for being nice.

"Do you really want to get into this in front of him?" Claire asked Matt.

"He's out," Matt responded as if them fighting like this was normal even though they just met.

"Maybe he's faking," Claire said to Matt as if she was intent on making a point.

"He's not," Matt told her again.

"Okay, that right there, that's what I'm talking about. Okay, I find a guy in a dumpster who turns out to be some kind of blind vigilante who can do all of this really weird shit. Like smell cologne through walls, and sense whether someones unconscious or faking it. Slap on top of that, he can take an unbelievable amount of punishment without one damn complaint. Then there's her whos way to calm with all of this." Claire said to him as she pointed to me.

"It's not the first time I tied up a man," I said to her causing Matt to turn his head to me slightly.

"The last part is all Catholicism," Matt told her making me roll my eyes at him and his stupid faith.

"So what? I'm supposed to take it on Faith that I'm on the right side of this?" She asked the two of us.

"You don't carry a masked man bleeding to death into your apartment on Faith. You knew which side you were at the moment you found me. Why'd you help me, Claire?" He asked her and this conversation was really starting to bore me.

"I'm a nurse. Work the ER at Metro- General. A few weeks ago cops bring in three men. Said they were robbing tourists, beating them up pretty bad. Apparently, a man in a black mask took issue with their activities and decided to step in. I counted nine broken bones between them. A few days after that, EMT's bring in a 19-year-old waitress, said…some guy she knew waited for her after work in the parking lot, attacked her…tried to drag her into an ally. She said she screamed and screamed and a man in a black mask heard her…and he saved her life. So, yeah, words getting around." She said to him to my surprise.

"So you have been busy. Since when have you been such a bad ass?" I asked him with a huge smile on my face.

For some reason, I was extremely proud of him. I felt like finally, I might be able, to be honest with someone. Like someone might understand.

"I have been doing this for a while," Matt answered me.

"I want to believe in what you're doing. I really do. But this?" She said as she pointed to the man who was still tied up and hanging there.

"I know you're afraid, You cant give into the fear. If you do…men like this win." Matt told her before looking from her to me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You two need masks." He told us.

"No way in hell," I told him.

"Come on let's go," Claire said as she tapped my arm and started to lead me inside.

I followed her back to her apartment. She quickly ran into her room and pulled on a white hoody and cut some eye holes into a white sack that she pulled over her head.

"What about you?" She asked me.

"I'll be fine," I said to her as I pulled up the hood over my head. It was a part of my loose-fitting long sleeve shirt and hung low for the exact reason to hid my face from view.

"Let's get back up there," I said to her and started back to the roof.

"How can you be so calm?" She asked me as we walked up the stairs.

"I guess I just don't scare easy," I responded as I pushed open the door to the roof.

We walked over and stood next to Matt who stood directly in front of the man who was starting to wake up. His eyes fluttered open and he started to look around to figure out where he was.

"Here's how this is gonna work. I'm gonna ask you some questions. You're gonna answer them. If you're lying to me, trust me I will know… and I will be unhappy." Matt told the man.

"He's dead." He said in a very thick Russian accent causing Matt to punch him in the face.

The man coughed as he spit out some blood and my stomach knotted up knowing that Matt was in a serious conflict with the Russians.

"This is what unhappy looks like. Where the boy?" Matt asked and I could not help but wonder what boy he was talking about.

"What do you care? If he's not dead yet, he will be." The Russian said to Matt.

"Why did you take him?" Matt asked again.

"Figured you'd come running." He answered.

"And after he was dead?" I asked needing to know what Vlad planned on doing with the boy.

"Sell the kid, like all the others." He answered and I wanted to vomit at the thought of it.

Matt quickly responded by punching him again.

"I was telling the truth on that one!" He yelled out.

"I know," Matt said to him.

"We got you good, didn't we?" The Russian taunted him.

"Who do you sell the children to?" Matt asked him venom laced with his voice.

"I don't know. Whoever has the money?" He disgustingly answered.

"Wheres the boy?" Matt asked again.

"So you find him. So what? We'll take another. Kill me, somebody takes my place. Long as people are buying, we'll be selling. Nothing you do tonight will change that. But go ahead. Keep hitting me. Let's see who drops first." The Russian snapped at him.

Claire quickly made her way to Matts side.

"Try stabbing him in his trigeminal nerve." She told him.

"Where is it?" He asked her as if he was not even turned off by the idea a little bit.

She touched the guys head near his eye.

"Go in through here, right above the eye. That's the supraorbital foramen. You want to go in right under there." She told him impressing the shit out of me as Matt took the needle from her.

She was a lot more suited for this work then I thought. And Matt who would have thought he would have the balls to stab someone in the eye.

"Hold still. I might do some serious damage if you squirm." Matt told him.

The man started painting and struggling against what Matt had just told him.

"How will I know when I find it?" Matt asked her.

"He'll tell you." She responded coldly.

Matt proceeded with stabbing the man in his eyeball there was a squishy noise was the needle went into his eye. The man screamed out in pain for a few seconds before Matt pulled out the needle.

"You're right…what you said before. I kill you somebody takes your place, but they all end up back here just like you, and sooner or later, one of you is gonna tell me what I need to know." Matt said before climbing up and pulls the pully system free.

Once the man was untied he threw him over his shoulder and carried him to the side of the building. He threw him off his shoulder and over the ledge where he dangled him there as if he was as light as a feather.

"This is important," Matt said to the guy.

The guy started to groan as he struggled to pull himself back up over the ledge.

"Shhh! Listen, I need you to know why I'm hurting you. It's not just the boy. I'm doing this because I enjoy it." Matt said before he pretended to drop him.

"No, no, no!" The man yelled in response.

"Where is he? Where is her?" Matt asked him again.

"No!" The man yelled again before he started to cry out in fear. "Underneath Troika restaurant Eleventh and 44th." He told Matt who quickly pulled him up and sat him down on the ledge.

Once Matt pulled him to safety the man started to chuckle at us.

"They'll be waiting for you. If your lucky, they'll kill you before they start in on the boy. It would be a shame for you to have to watch what they do to him." He said as he taunted us in a horrible way that made my blood boil.

Apparently, it did the same to Matt because he pushed the man over the ledge and sent him flying off the room. Claire screamed out then after a few seconds of shock ran to the edge to see that he landed in the trash a few floors down. I looked over to Claire who had ripped off her mask.

"Oh my god," Claire said as she looked down at him.

"Its all right he landed in the dumpster you pulled me out of," Matt told her.

"Is he dead?" She asked him and Matt responded by tilting his head as if he was listening to something far away.

"He'll live. You need to get your things and leave. Don't tell anyone where you're going." He told her after a few seconds.

"What?" Claire asked him as if he was asking her to cut off her own ear.

"He wakes up, he'll be back and he won't be alone next time." He told her.

"But he didn't see my face." She answered him.

"That was just for effect to scare him. He knew you were lying when you answered the door." He told her making her very nervous.

"Not cool Matt, no need to scare the girl," I told him.

"Do you have somewhere you can go?" He asked her.

"I'm cat sitting for … a woman I work with. Her brother's sick she's in Oklahoma." She answered him.

"Whats the address?" He asked her.

"Why?" She asked him.

"I'm thinking if I make it through the night I may need some help getting patched up." He said to her as if him dying tonight was a real possibility.

"You can't seriously be thinking about going after them right now." She said to them.

"I have to or the little boy will die," Matt answered her making my stomach drop even a little further, I really did not want to watch Matt go up against Vlad.

"If you go you will die," I told him as I became increasingly more worried by the second.

"Maybe." He answered as if his life meant nothing.

"10th and 54th apartment 412, um in the building above the liquor store," Claire told him as if she was encouraging him.

"Thank you," Matt said to her. "Thank you, Claire." He said then turned to walk away from us.

"I don't believe you. What you said. I don't believe you enjoy this." She told him before walking off ahead of him heading down to her place to grab her things probably.

Matt started to follow after she and I followed after him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked me.

"I'm coming with you," I answered.

"No your not." He responded quickly.

"Are you crazy, of course, I am you can barely walk and I can help," I told him flatly not letting him have a choice in the matter.

"Not this time. I need to do this myself." He said.

"You better not die. I don't want to explain this to Foggy." I told him knowing he was not going to waver.

But that did not mean I was going to sit by idly. Maybe I could go to the source of the problem. Maybe I could talk to Vlad and talk him into just letting the boy go.


	25. Chapter 25

Matt

I stood at the end of the hallway and could hear the little boy pleading to go home in the room all the way at the end of the hall. I listened as one man went into the second to last room in the hall. With the door open I could hear there were four other guys in that room. There was another room across the hall with two men in there watching tv. The hall its self-was open.

I decided it was now or never and stepped around the corner. I slowly started to make my way down the hall. I stood in front of the room with the tv listening for a second before opening the door and stepping inside. There was a man sitting on the couch in front of me two to the left of me and a man sitting behind the desk.

The man who was sitting down in front of me quickly got up and I easily kicked him back on to the couch. Causing the man to the left of me to get up and charge me. I punched him in the face before he could get the chance to touch me. The man behind the desk stood up and pulled out his gun at me as I fought off the two other man who came at me from the right. I bent over and grabbed a book and flung it at him hitting him in the hands causing his bullet to go into the ceiling instead of my body. He took another shot at me but I was able to duck out of the way just in time. I knew I did not have much time, the others defiantly heard all the noise and would be coming to help their fellow scumbags.

I picked up a glass and shattered it over the head of the man who held the gun. The man screamed as I grabbed him and flung him through the door and into the hall. I continued to fight the other two men even though I could hear the others coming down the hall. The second the first man came into view I picked up the closest thing to me which happened to be a microwave and flung it at him, knocking him unconscious. I then threw out the last man I was fighting and stepped out into the hall to be grabbed by one of the goons. He tried to push me into the wall but I hit him in the head with a led pipe I picked out. The others tried to shoot at me so I used there friends as a shield as I ran up to them. When I was close I dropped him and grabbed the gun out of the guy closest to me than the other. I then flipped the first guy landing him on top of his unconscious friends. He tried to get up so I kicked him in the ribs there hit him in the face with the pipe. He tried to shot me but I was able to hold him at bay. One of the man down the hall got up so I flung the gun at him hitting him in the face. I flipped over kicking him hitting him in the face like all the others. The pain from landing was excruciating. My ribs were killing me and I struggled to breathe. But two of them got up so I had no choice but to force myself up. One ran at me and swung I ducked and punched him in the gut flipping over his back and kicking the next.

One man swung at me and I caught his fist before tossing him to the ground. I stumbled back and fell into the wall for support. The man from the far end of the hall got up and stalked over to me. He tried to hit me but I moved and his fist went through the wall. I punched him in the chest then the face, with a right then a left. Until he stayed down. Unluckily for me when he fell another got up. We both stumbled around for a second before he threw a sloppy swing that I barely dodged. Then elbowed him in the face. He pushed me back and I almost fell, but I was able to kick him away. Then two more men came out of the far room. One ran at me and I easily knocked him out. The next guy hit me in the ribs. I wanted to yell out but instead, I jabbed him in the throat. He fell. I spun around and ducked out of the way of another attacker, who I punched in the face. Before getting hit by the other man. I hit him and he fell as the other got up, I kicked him. As the first man got up I leaped off the wall and used momentum to punch him in the face. I lost balance and a man came from behind me and punched me in the ribs another punched me in the face.

Out of nowhere a man ran up and slammed me into the wall. I pushed off so hard we fell into the other room and threw a table. The other man quickly ran in. It did not take long for one of them to take me back out into the hall. I knocked him out. The second guy ran out and tried to kick me. I grabbed his leg and used mine to take out his knee dropping him to the floor. I punched him over and over again. One last guy started to get up. I ran to him and flipped through the air landing a foot to his skull. I thought he would stay down but he lazily got back up. I punched him and tossed him into the wall. Once he was against the wall I kneed him, then punched him, until we both fell over in exhaustion.

I limped my way to the door at the end of the hall where the boy was locked in. I pulled off my mask not to scare him so not to scare him before I opened the door and walked inside. He was huddled in the corner scared and crying.

"Hi. I know you're scared but I'm here to help you. Okay?" I told the little boy.

"Okay." He answered with a shaky voice as if he did not fully trust me but his fear of this place was stronger then his fear of me.

"Let's get you home to your dad," I told him as I picked him up and carried him out of this place.


	26. Chapter 26

Luna

The next morning I was waiting at the office for Matt to walk in. I had been trying to call him all night and he had not answered. I went to his place and there was no answer so here I was waiting for him to show. I finally got sick of waiting and called Claire who had also not heard from him. We are both worried and all I could do to occupy my time was to watch Karen going through the mail as I sat there perfectly still staring at the door.

"You know the whole, "let's stay out all night thing?" Foggy asked Claire as he stumbled out of his office obviously very hung over.

"Yeah." She replied. "How about next time we skip the part with the eel? And were where you? We went to Jossies and you weren't there." She asked me.

"I was busy," I told her not really knowing what to say.

"Doing what?" Foggy asked as if I did not have a life outside of this room.

"Let's just say I was having fun with a man I tied up," I responded as I tried to play off my night as something much more interesting.

I could not help but notice the wide smile on Karens face as she looked away and tried not to blush.

"Too much info, too much info," Foggy said as he refused to make eye contact with me.

"Well deal about the eel," Karen said as she obviously tried to change the subject.

"Hey, what do you think about getting a sign on the door?" Foggy asked us.

"Well, you got a sign," Karen said as she pointed to the pathetic one hanging outside the door.

"A real one would look nicer," I told her.

"You should get some clients first." She told him being the practical one.

"Just a little sign. What could it cost?" Foggy asked not wanting to give up on his sign idea.

"Foggy you can barely afford to pay me." She reminded him.

"I thought you were working for free?" He asked her threw his signature grin.

"I…did…for a day." He answered but before he could say anything else the door opened and in walked Matt.

I latterly rumped up from where I sat not being able to contain my excitement to see him walking in through that door.

"Hey you know she's not really free?" Foggy said to Matt the second he saw him walk through the door.

"Hey?" Karen responded as she playfully smacked his arm.

Matt quickly looked in my direction before turning his attention back to the other two.

"Jesus, what happened to your eye?" Foggy asked as he noticed his cracked open eyebrow that sat above his bruised, swollen eye. There was still dried blood on the corner of his face.

"Are you okay?" Karen asked him in a much nicer tone then Foggy had.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He answered.

"You don't look fine," I said to him as I realized he took a much worse beating then I could have imagined.

"I just wasn't paying attention last night. It's my fault." He answered.

"You need a dog," Foggy told him.

Matt smiled before answering him. "I'm not getting a dog."

"If I was blind I would have a dog," I told him because I loved dogs, well all animals actually.

"See. What don't you like dogs? Who doesn't like dogs?" Foggy asked him.

"I…I love dogs," Karen told Matt.

"Everybody loves dogs," Foggy said right before a knock at the door interrupted us.

We all turned our heads and looked at the door, shocked that there was someone there.

"Was that a knock?" Foggy asked.

"Someones at the door," Matt said stating the obvious.

"Our door?" Foggy asked again in shock.

"Uh… Karen." Matt said causing her to shrug,

"For the love of Thor," I said as I got up and walked over and opened the door.

To say I was surprised to see a very well dressed man standing there would be an understatement.

"Hi." He said in a very cheery voice. "Do you do walk-ins?" He asked as he walked in before I could even answer.

"That's my cue to leave," I announced as I waved and walked out of the office stopping before I closed the door.

"Take it easy Matt," I called out quickly then shut the door behind me leaving the three of them to do whatever they do when I'm not home.


	27. Chapter 27

Luna

That man in the suit gave me a very uneasy feeling. Even from the few seconds, I stood in the same room as him. So after I walked outside I decided to stay behind. I did not know exactly why I was hiding in the alleyway on the side of the building or what I was expecting. But something told me I needed to stay behind. That I needed to find out what was up with this guy. I needed to know why he made me feel so uneasy?

After a little while, the man walked out of the building and past me, a few seconds later Matt followed along. I stepped out of the ally and started walking next to Matt who obviously noticed the same thing that I had about this man.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I started to walk with him in stride.

"Were you just waiting for me?" He asked me.

"What was that about?" I asked him as we continued to follow the nicely dressed man.

"Don't know yet." He answered.

"You're following him," I said stating the obvious.

"Trying." He said as he tilted his head as if he was listening for something.

"Am I being too loud?" I asked him, teasing him like always.

"Yes." He answered, basically telling me to shut up.

"Fine, I'll be quiet, but I'm coming with you," I told him.

"You won't be able to keep up." He responded threw his cocky ass smile that made most guys nuts.

"With a blind guy? I think I'll manage." I laughed at him.

He chuckled in response before saying "We'll see."

I decided that it was time to shut up and let him listen to what every he was listening for. We both stopped talking and he just listened with a slight tilt to his head. In the past, I had noticed him do this often I just never thought much of it. Now I know that was a mistake, this was what he did when he was trying to get a better sense of the world around him. I could not help but wonder exactly how much, and how far away he could hear. Was it father them me?

Matt

I was thankful that Luna finally stopped talking. Which was a very hard thing for her to do? I listened as the man got into a car. The steady ticking of his watch stopped as it was cut off by the sound of the car door closing. I listed at the same time three SUVs pulled out and off into the street. One of them had him inside, I wish I could just tell which one it was. I felt a sharp pain in my side and reached down to touch it. When I pulled back my hand I was not surprised to see blood on my fingers. It had soaked through my shirt.

"You need to go see Claire. She was waiting for you last night. Shes worried sick." Luna told me.

"What are you friends now?" I asked her surprised to hear that she had talked to Claire again after we left.

"I could always use more friends." She answered. "Plus I trust her. You should too." She said in that voice she has when I don't have an option in the matter.

I shut my jacket and turned heading back the way we came knowing I was not going to be able to lock him down again. At least not now.

"I don't trust him," I told her as we walked down the street.

"I don't either." She told answered and I could not help but wonder how I had not noticed all these years how alike we actually where.

"Why?" I asked her out of curiosity.

"Because I find him attractive and I'm only every attracted to maniacs." She answered and for the first time ever I could not read her.

I could not tell if she was lying or telling the truth. Her heart rate was steady but something was off. Now that I was actually listening, something about her was off, was different than everyone else.

I chuckled in response not truly knowing how to respond to her. I guess from here on out I would have to pay more attention to her. More attention to who she really is.


	28. Chapter 28

Matt

It was late and dark outside, there was not a soal to be found as I waited outside of the courthouse. I followed out a female juror who was extremely nervous. Almost instantly she came face to face with a big man who stopped her from moving forward.

"This will all be over soon, okay?" He said to her. "Just keep it together till the verdict. Can you do that?" He asked her.

She did not respond, she just stood there staring at her shoes in fear.

"Look, you ask me, it's almost like they're doing you a favor. I mean, you don't want something like that floating around. Go home. Get some rest. You got a big day tomorrow." He said to her then moved out of the way so she could walk past him which she quickly did. She practically ran away from him.

Once she was gone he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. I jumped out from where I was hiding and grabbed hold of one of his hands causing him to drop his cigarette and with my other free hand, I punched him in the face. I hit him once, twice, then a third time before I hit him with an uppercut under his chin. I then threw my entire body weight at him as I tackled him, my shoulder colliding with his stomach sending him flying back into the wall.

"Stay down!" I yelled at him but of course, he did not listen.

He just struggled to stand up, so I hit him again.

"I said stay down!" I yelled again but of course, he tried to get up again.

"You son of a bitch!" He yelled at me.

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and then hit him again sending him flying back into the wall.

"What do you have on her?" I asked him as I twisted his arm behind his back and slammed his face into the brick wall.

"A tape!" He yelled out. "There's a tape, okay?" He yelled as he struggled to break free from my grip.

"Whats on it?" I asked him.

"A mistake she made when she was nineteen and pretty. Something she doesn't want her kids to know about." He told me.

"You get rid of it!" I snapped at him.

"I cant." He responded, so I twisted his arm a little more causing him to yell out in pain.

"It's not a discussion." I let him know.

"It won't make a difference anyway." He tried pleading with me.

"Who do you work for?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He answered.

"You don't know? Bullshit!" Luna's voice rang out in through the silence.

I quickly turned to her standing only a few feet from me. She had some sort of large hoody on that seemed to be covering her face. As I looked at her I could not make out any of her features. She was just a human-shaped ball of flames.

"I'm starting to think you're stalking me," I told her.

"Thought you might need some help." She answered as the guy tried getting away while she distracted me.

Before I would react Luna grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face into the wall. He screamed out in pain as his nose broke as it came in contact with the wall.

"Who do you work for?" She yelled at him.

"I don't know." He answered again as he spits out some blood that had pooled in his mouth.

I wish I could say I was surprised by her outburst but she was always the type of person to always react with violence then ask questions later.

"I want a name." I whispered in his ear, yelling was obviously not working on him.

"There isn't one!" He yelled out. "That isn't how this works! Look, I walk by a building, if lights on in the window, I got a job." He told us.

I quickly grabbed hold of him and spun him around so he was looking at me.

"Somewhere there's another light, in another building. I don't do this. I'm somebody else's job." He said in fear of what will happen to him if he does not finish his job.

"You tell her to get herself excused from the jury. Personal reasons whatever it takes. After that, she never sees you again." I told him.

"They'll kill me." He answered and I believed him.

"Then you better leave my city…tonight," I said before hitting him in the face again.

He falls over in pain grabbing his broken face as I ran off down the alley, Luna followed closely behind.


	29. Chapter 29

Matt

The next morning in court it was announced that the juror had in fact been excused for personal reasons.

"Does the Defence care to make a closing argument?" The Judge asked us.

"Yes, your honor. Thank you." I responded.

I stood up from where I was seated and walked over to the jury. I paused there for a second listening to there heartbeats. Listening to one who was nervous or scared like the lady the day before. Everyone was normal.

"Mr. Murdock." The Judge said to me after a few seconds of my silence.

"Sorry, your Honor. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, forgive me if I seem distracted. I've been preoccupied of late with, uh, questions of morality…of right and wrong, good and evil. Sometimes it's a blur…and often it's like pornography. You just know when you see it." I said causing them to laugh out at me.

"A man is dead. I don't mean to make light of that, but these questions…these questions…are vital ones…because they tie us to each other…to humanity. Not everyone feels this way. Not everyone sees the sharp line, only the blur. A man's death. Um… a man is dead. And my client John Healy… took his life. This is not in dispute. It is a matter of record…in fact…and fact has no moral judgment. They merely state what is. Not what we think of them not what we feel. They just are. What was in my veins, heart when he took Mr. Prohaszka's life, whether he is a good man or something else entirely, is irrelevant. These questions…of good and evil, as important as they are, have no place in a court of law. Only the facts matter. My client claims he acted in self-defense. Mr. Prohaszka's associates have refused to make a statement regarding the incident. The only other witness, a frightened young woman, has stated that my client was pleasant and friendly and that she only saw the struggle with Mr. Prohaszka after it had started. Those are the facts. Based on these…and these alone, the prosecution has failed to prove beyond a reasonable doubt that my client was not acting solely in self-defense. And those, ladies and gentlemen of the jury…are the facts." I said to them as I turned and pointed to my client.

"My client based purely on the sanctity of the law which we've all sworn an oath to uphold…must be acquitted of these charges. Now, beyond that, beyond these walls, …he may wall face a judgment of his own making. But here…in this courtroom…the judgment is yours…and yours alone." I said finishing before taking my seat back in my chair behind the defense table.

The jury went back and deliberated and when they finally came back they were unable to reach a verdict the trial was extended. After the trial had ended and everything wrapped up I quickly changed and made my way outside. I waited for him on the top of a nearby rooftop. After some time he finally came out and started loading stuff into his trunk. I jumped from the roof trying to land a knee to the back of his head but he quickly moved out of the way. My knee ended up crashing through the back window of his car. I quickly recuperated and tried swinging at him but he easily blocked me. He grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground. He kicked me once and tried again but I was able to block him this time as I pushed his leg away from me.

We both continued to throw numerous punches, he was a great fighter and this was not going to be as easy as I hoped. That was until I was able to land a flip kick through the air and into his face. He fell into the trash. I could hear metal clanging as he started to move. He must have fallen near something he could use as a weapon. A pipe maybe and something else I couldn't identify. He swung it at me and I lunged back out of the way. He came to me fast and frantically. All I could do at the moment was to continuously back up as the pipe hit the wall and car and everything but me. I ran around the car as he continued to swing at me frantically. I jumped on the trunk and kicked him in the chest. He quickly recuperated and sung at me again with the pipe. I punched him in the face then the throat the second I had an opening. He gasped as he tried to regain his breath and I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled the pipe out of his hands and hit him with it. He blocked me by grabbing my arm causing me to drop the pipe.

He reached for my mask and I quickly pushed him back and then hit him in the chest. It felt useless. Every time I hit him he hit me back. We were going blow for blow. He got the better of me as he grabbed my head pulling me low and kneeing me four times in the gut. I moved out of his reach and quickly grabbed hold of him flipping him through the air landing on his back. He quickly got up and tried to take me. But I dug in not letting him knock me down. He flipped around me and put me in a reverse headlock. He pushed me forwards at the last moment and I realized there was a broken pipe right in front of my eyeball.

I stopped at the last second before it impaled my face. I pushed back bending over and grabbed him by the leg. I picked him up enough to knock him down. He grabbed a broken piece of glass and came at me again. I granted him flipping him back down.

"The man that hired your lawyers, who do he work for?" I yelled at him.

"You think I'm afraid of you?" He asked, he tried to stab me and I quickly grabbed the knife from him and stabbed him in the shoulder.

I pushed him back into the wall and held him there by the neck.

"Tell me!" I yelled at him and he just groaned in response.

"I cant." He answered.

"I want a name!" I yelled at him again, I was getting really fed up with no one answering my questions.

I pushed the knife harder against his throat.

"Oh, God! Fisk! Wilson Fisk!" He yelled and I let him go and he coughed as he tried to regain his breath.

"Get in your car. If I ever see you in Hell's Kitchen again." I started to tell him but he cut me off.

"No." He said.

"You do not want to test me," I told him thinking he was saying no to me.

"You think this is still about you? I gave up his name. You don't do that, not to him. He'll find me… and make me an example…and then he'll find everyone I have ever cared about…and do the same to them…so that no one ever does what I just did." He said through labored breaths before getting up.

"You should have just killed me. You coward." He said to me before turning around and running straight into the pool he tried to impale me on.

Before I could even realize what happened he was standing there with the broken pool stabbing through his eye socket and back of the head. I stood there for a few seconds in shock before turning and walking away. There was nothing more I could do hear.


	30. Chapter 30

Claire

"You've been busy," I told Matt as I stitched up the wound he had on his chest.

"Yep." He answered simply as if he was a simple guy.

"So hows that working out for you?" I asked him.

"You should see the other guys." He told me.

"I have. The one you threw off the roof, at my place? He's in a coma. Do you know that?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I heard." He answered as if he did not even care that he put that man there.

"How do you feel about that?" I asked him needing to know what he thought about everything that is happening.

"He'll live." He answered as if coma is any way to live.

The cat jumped up on the counter next to us and I could not help but hiss at it, I really hated cats.

"Get off the counter!" I yelled at him as I swiped my hand at him.

Moe looked at me with his big green eyes before running off.

Matt chuckled at the situation. "Wow, you don't like cats." He said.

"I'm allergic. I was supposed to be coming in, feeding this guy twice a day while my friend was out of town. Not hiding out here using up all my sick days." I told him.

"Just a while longer. Just till I know the Russians aren't looking for you." He said.

"I'm not the one that looks like they've been through the grinder. You really need to get some kind of body armor or something." I told him as I looked at the tattered clothes he was wearing.

"It would slow me down too much." He answered.

"So will a bullet." I let him know.

"You worried about me?" He asked.

"What if I was?" I asked him in response.

"I would tell you I'm a big boy, and not to be." He said as if telling me not to worry would mean I wouldn't.

"Right. That's why you keep ending up here." I said to him as I pointed to my couch.

"Well, maybe I just like the sound of your voice." He answered making my heart flutter a little bit.

It was strange how he could make me feel like a school girl with a crush while I was stitching up his wounds from being attacked by the Russian mob.

"Hmmm, so what happens the night you come by…I'm already talking to somebody else?" I asked him as I taped on the bandage.

"Yeah" he responded before clearing his throat. "It crossed my mind." He told me truthfully.

"Yeah?" I asked him surprised that someone like him would admit something like that to me.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone that he quickly handed to me.

"Here." He said as he held it out for me.

"Um, you should have." I joked with him as I took the phone from his hand.

"I didn't, the burners for me. Memorize the number put yours in. Next time I need to come by I'll call." He said completely making me regret that I ever thought he might actually have feelings for me.

"By "come bye" do you mean stumble in, bleeding half to death?" I asked him worried about what he will look like the next time I see him.

"Yeah, something like that." He answered.

"Maybe you should bring back up," I told him thinking about how good Luna had been with that blade and how comfortable she was with all the violence.

"We already talked about this. I'm not bringing Luna in on this." He told me as if it was the worst idea ever.

"Why not? She's willing to help." I reminded him.

"She wouldn't be able to handle this." He said and I was not shearing if he even believed that.

"From what I can see she can handle anything," I told him truthfully.

"It's not worth the risk." He said and again I got the feeling he did not really believe that.

"Your gonna get yourself killed. You really gotta ease up." I told him very sternly.

"No, I cant." He said as he tried to move and grunted in pain. "Not yet."

I got up and threw all the trash out into the bin as I tried to gather my thoughts.

"I can take care of myself, you know," I told him.

"It's not about you or Luna." He said as he pulled his mask back on over his face. "It's a little more complicated than that." He said as he tried to explain himself to me.

I decided there was no point in arguing with him any longer, instead, I just put my number on his phone as he wanted.

"You ever heard the name Wilson fish?" He asked me taking me off guard.

"No…whos that?" I asked him.

"Just a name somebody gave me. But there are no public records. Nothing on the internet. Not one mention of a Fisk." He told me making me worry even more than I already was.

"Maybe whoever gave you his name was lying," I told him.

"I would have known if he was." He told me.

"How?" I asked needing to know how he would have known.

"Heartbeat." He answered like that made any sense.

"Right, of course, heartbeat. So, what, you're just gonna go out there punching whoever you can, hoping to find somebody who knows this Fisk guy?" I asked him as he opened the window.

"Well, apply enough pressure, someone will break. Sonner or later." He said as he climbed out the window and leaped out as if he could fly.

I looked out the window after him to see him running down the alleyway. Once he was far enough away that I felt he was no longer listening to me I pulled out my phone and dialed Luna.

"Hey, whats wrong?" She asked as she answered the phone.

"It's Matt. He needs your help and no matter what I say he refuses to ask." I told her.

She took a long pause before finally answering.

"I'll take care of it." She said then hung up a few seconds later before I could even ask her what that meant.


End file.
